Monster
by Georgie Lorraine
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Supernatural One-Shots... eventuell kommen noch ein paar Drabbles dazu. Einfach mal reinschauen, es gibt verschiedene Genres!
1. Verirrt

_A/N: Also, das ist mein erster One-Shot... Kurze Zusammenfassung: Nachdem der Impala den Geist aufgegeben hat, verirrt sich Sam im Wald... Die kursiven Teile sind Flashbacks! Okay, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir ein Review da! Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer offen._

_**Verirrt**_

„Verdammt, Dean!", fluchte Sam. Er hatte schon lange die Orientierung verloren. Wie hätte er sie auch behalten sollen, in einem Wald, in dem jeder Baum gleich aussah? Er hatte zeitweilig das Gefühl, dass er im Kreis lief, aber das konnte täuschen. Angestrengt horchte er nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen, die darauf hinwiesen, dass Dean in der Nähe sein könnte. Nichts. Frustriert seufzte Sam auf.

„_Ich dachte, du hast den Wagen repariert!", sagte Sam ungläubig._

„_Da war nichts zu reparieren. Ich hab Kühlwasser nachgefüllt und danach lief er wieder wie immer", verteidigte sich Dean, während er mit dem Kopf unter der Motorhaube steckte._

_Sam schnaubte verächtlich. „Und warum stehen wir dann hier?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, verdammt!"_

_Sam schüttelte den Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte am Waldrand entlang. Es hatte nicht viel Sinn, noch weiter mit Dean zu streiten, er war schon gereizt genug._

Missmutig stapfte Sam weiter. Warum musste der Wagen ausgerechnet in dieser Einöde den Geist aufgeben? Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Immer noch kein Empfang.

„Du solltest dir besser was einfallen lassen, Dean", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„_Das wird nichts. Wir müssen irgendwie zu Fuß in die nächste Stadt kommen." Dean wischte sich die Hände an seiner Jeans ab._

„_Zu Fuß? Großartig. Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag scheiße wird, ich wusste es einfach!"_

„_Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Prinzessin, du wirst es schon überleben, mal ein paar Meter zu Fuß zu gehen! Wir gehen da durch den Wald, das geht schneller."_

_Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich denke, es wäre sicherer, der Straße zu folgen."_

„_Dann bist du doppelt so lange unterwegs. Aber bitte, ich halte dich nicht auf!" Damit drehte Dean sich um und marschierte in Richtung Wald._

„_Großartig", wiederholte Sam und blieb unschlüssig auf der Straße stehen. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, seinem Bruder zu folgen. _

Sam wusste, dass er Dean keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen, ihm in diesen Wald zu folgen. Dean hatte ihn nicht gezwungen. Wäre er doch einfach an der Straße entlang gelaufen! Vielleicht wäre irgendwann ein Auto gekommen, dass ihn mitgenommen hatte. Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mal mehr sagen, _warum _er Dean gefolgt war. Es musste damit zu tun haben, dass meistens einer von ihnen in Schwierigkeiten geriet, sobald sie sich trennten. Sam lachte bitter auf. „Und genau da stecke ich ja jetzt auch. Und ich rede mit mir selber! Was kommt noch?"

„_Wir werden nie die nächste Stadt finden. Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo wir lang müssen. Wir sollten einfach zurück zur Straße gehen!"_

_Während der letzten Stunde hatte Dean das Gemecker seines Bruders mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ignoriert, aber irgendwann reichte es ihm auch mal. „Du willst zurückgehen, bitte! Ich werde bestimmt nicht umkehren!"_

_Sam blieb stehen. „Gut. Verlauf dich alleine. Wenn du Glück hast, schick ich irgendwann einen Suchtrupp los!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren._

Tja, zumindest hatte er geglaubt, sie wären aus dieser Richtung gekommen. Aber irgendwo, an irgendeiner Stelle, hatte er die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen und jetzt irrte er seit Stunden im Wald umher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, in welcher Richtung die Straße lag oder der nächste Ort. Wahrscheinlich befand er sich mitten im Wald. Anfangs war er nie weit in eine Richtung gegangen, aus Angst, nur noch tiefer in den Wald zu geraten. Mittlerweile war ihm das allerdings egal und er lief einfach geradeaus – zumindest dachte er, dass er geradeaus ging. Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt und bald würde es dunkel werden. Er wusste, dann würde er hier fast nichts mehr sehen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Die Dunkelheit kam trotzdem schneller als erwartet. Die dichten Bäume trugen ihr übriges dazu bei und er kam nur noch langsam voran, weil er kaum noch etwas sah. „Sieht aus, als müsste ich heute Nacht campen – schade, dass ich mein Zelt nicht dabei habe!", sagte er. Er wusste, es war idiotisch mit sich selbst zu reden, aber andererseits, vielleicht hörte ihn so jemand? Vielleicht Dean? Sofern der überhaupt nach ihm suchte. Sam hoffte, dass er das tat. Er hatte den ganzen Tag über seine schlechte Laune an Dean ausgelassen. Aber Dean war immerhin sein großer Bruder – wenn er merkte, dass Sam nirgends aufgetaucht war, würde er sich bestimmt Sorgen machen. So war Dean nun mal.

Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit wurde es auch merklich kühler. Sam fröstelte und versuchte, wieder etwas schneller zu gehen. Außerdem begann er, nach Dean zu rufen, aber dadurch wurde er nur unachtsam. Er blieb an einer Wurzel hängen und fiel hin. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen rechten Knöchel. „Verdammt!", fluchte er laut. „Warum muss eigentlich immer ich in der Scheiße sitzen!" Er rieb seinen Knöchel und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er versuchte, aufzustehen. Er hielt sich am nächsten Baum fest und zog sich langsam hoch. Er konnte kaum auf seinem Knöchel stehen. Er musste verstaucht sein. Trotz seiner Schmerzen versuchte er, ein paar Schritte vorwärts zu machen, ließ sich aber stöhnend gegen den nächsten Baum fallen. Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Damit konnte er endgültig nicht mehr weiter. Er musste wohl oder übel hier warten.

Er saß unter dem Baum und horchte in die Nacht. Er konnte die Geräusche um sich sehr deutlich hören. Er fragte sich, was für Tiere in diesem Wald lebten. Sollte ihm ein Wolf begegnen, wäre er leichte Beute.

Er musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn er schreckte von einem Knacken irgendwo hinter ihm auf. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich so weit es ging zu drehen. „Sam?", hörte er eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme rufen.

„Dean." Es war zuerst nur ein Flüstern, weil seine Kehle ganz trocken war, aber er räusperte sich und rief dann lauter: „Dean!"

„Sam?", kam sofort zurück.

„Hier drüben! Hier!", versuchte Sam seinen Bruder mit seiner Stimme zu führen. Kurz darauf streifte ihn der Schein einer Taschenlampe. Geblendet hielt er sich die Hand vor seine Augen.

„Sammy!" Mit wenigen Schritten war Dean bei ihm und hockte sich neben ihn. „Bist du okay?"

„Ich hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht und konnte nicht mehr weiter." Sam hörte deutlich, wie erleichtert seine Stimme klang.

„Du hattest schon immer einen schlechten Orientierungssinn", murmelte Dean. „Ich helf dir jetzt hoch." Er packte Sam unter den Armen und brachte ihn in eine stehende Position, auch wenn Sam mehr am Baum lehnte.

„Danke, dass du nach mir gesucht hast", sagte Sam leise.

„Glaubst du, ich lass dich hier vermodern?" Dean legte einen Arm um Sam um ihn zu stützen.

„Es wäre nur gerecht… Ich war heute ein ziemliches Arschloch." Vorsichtig setzten sich die beiden in Bewegung.

„Was soll's. Du hast deine Strafe gekriegt." Sam konnte sich das breite Grinsen seines Bruders nur zu gut vorstellen, auch wenn er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Dean wahrscheinlich heilfroh war, ihn gefunden zu haben.

„Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, wo wir lang müssen.", sagte er.

„Halt mal." Dean gab Sam seine Taschenlampe und zog etwas aus seiner Jackentasche. „Hier!" Sam leuchtete dorthin, wo er Deans Hand vermutete. Im Licht der Lampe funkelte ihn ein Kompass an. Er lachte erleichtert auf.


	2. Nur 48 Stunden

_Erst mal muss ich noch was nachreichen:_

_Disclaimer: Supernatural gehört einzig und allein Eric Kripke. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_A/N: Okay, hier kommt Runde 2. Zusammenfassung: Nachdem Dean bei einem Job von einem Dämon angegriffen wird, beginnt für Sam und Bobby ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit._

_**Nur 48 Stunden **_

**In der Nähe von New Berlin, Wisconsin**

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen", schlug Dean vor, während er die Taschenlampe über die Treppe, die in das obere Stockwerk des alten Hauses führte, gleiten ließ. „Du suchst hier unten, ich geh hoch."

„Okay, aber pass auf dich auf. Wenn du dir nicht anders zu helfen weißt, mach die Augen zu." Sam sah ihn ernst an.

Dean schnaubte verächtlich. „Schon klar."

„Ich mein's ernst, Dean. Ein Blick in seine Augen und zwei Tage später bist du tot."

Dean schenkte Sam nur noch einen Blick bevor er die Stufen erklomm. Sie knarrten gewaltig unter seinen Füßen und kurzfristig befürchtete er, eine von den Dingern könnte unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben. Nichts dergleichen geschah und er kam heil oben an.

Er durchleuchtete ein Zimmer nach dem anderen. Drei davon waren Schlafzimmer, alle identisch eingerichtet, jeweils mit einem Himmelbett und einem massiven Schrank. Das vierte Zimmer war ein Badezimmer mit einer vermoderten Badewanne und einem zertrümmerten Waschbecken. Die ehemals weiße Toilette war mittlerweile dunkelbraun und verbreitete einen unangenehmen Geruch. Dean hielt sich den Arm vor Mund und Nase und sah sich um. Auch hier entdeckte er keine Spur von dem Mistkerl, den sie suchten. Er verließ das Bad wieder und wollte schon wieder nach unten zu Sam gehen, als er ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer links von ihm hörte.

Er wandte sich um und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Vorsichtig stieß er sie auf und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe in den Raum. Das Fenster war offen und schwang quietschend hin und her. Er runzelte die Stirn. Als er eben in diesem Raum gewesen war, war das Fenster zu gewesen, da war er ganz sicher.

Langsam und bedacht ging er zu dem Fenster. Er musste damit rechnen, dass dieser rotäugige Dämon nur darauf wartete, dass er aus dem Fenster sah und davor wartete. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug beugte er sich vor, bereit, bei der kleinsten Bewegung die Augen zu schließen. Doch als er nach draußen blickte, sah er nichts weiter als den dunklen, verwilderten Garten. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sollte wieder nach unten zu Sam gehen. Dean drehte sich um – und zwei rote Augen bohrten sich direkt in seine. Eine Hand umschloss fest seinen Hals und er konnte sich nicht mal darauf besinnen, die Augen zu schließen. Vor seinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen und eine leise Stimme sagte: „Träum was Schönes." Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

Sam stand in einem riesigen, aber vollkommen leeren Zimmer, als er ein Poltern im oberen Stockwerk hörte. Er trat in den Flur und rief: „Dean?"

Als keine Antwort kam, begann er langsam, die Treppe hoch zu gehen. Er fand seinen Bruder im zweiten Zimmer, das er betrat. Er lag unter dem Fenster, das quietschend in den Angeln hin und her schwang. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, was passiert war – Dean hatte in die Augen des Dämons gesehen.

**24 Stunden später**

Sam und Bobby hatten das ganze Haus abgesucht. Zweimal. Sam wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn, noch ein drittes Mal zu suchen – der Dämon war nicht zu Hause. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Genau vor 24 Stunden hatte er Dean bewusstlos gefunden. Er hatte sein Bewusstsein seitdem nicht wieder gewonnen; er wälzte sich unruhig herum während seine Körpertemperatur stetig stieg. Genau das, was auch mit den anderen Opfern passiert war – ihre Körpertemperatur stieg über zwei Tage kontinuierlich an, bis sie quasi von innen verglühten. Und Dean drohte jetzt eben dieses Schicksal, wenn es Sam nicht gelang, den Dämon zu finden und zu vernichten, um seine Magie zu zerstören.

Er wusste natürlich, dass er allein nicht die geringste Chance hatte, den Dämon zu fangen und einen Exorzismus durchzuführen. Deswegen hatte er Bobby angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten. Er war sofort gekommen. Am Abend waren sie wieder zu dem alten Haus gefahren, in dem der Dämon sich niedergelassen hatte. Und hatten nichts gefunden.

„Wir sollten zurück ins Hotel fahren", sagte Bobby. „Er ist nicht hier."

„Wir müssen ihn finden, Bobby! Dean bleiben nur noch 24 Stunden!" Sam sah sich um, als würde ihm das einen Hinweis geben, wo sich der Dämon befand.

„Ich weiß, Sam. Lass uns noch mal in Ruhe nachdenken."

Widerwillig verließ Sam schließlich mit Bobby das Haus. „Du hast gesagt, zwei der Opfer wären hier gewesen, als er sie infiziert hat", sagte Bobby, während er Sam zum Impala folgte. „Was war mit den anderen?"

„Er hat sie nachts überrascht. Die Angehörigen fanden sie morgens – anscheinend schlafend – in ihren Betten. Sie wachten nicht auf und ihre Temperatur stieg unaufhörlich an. 48 Stunden später waren sie tot. Wir sind nur auf den Dämon gekommen, weil er in Dads Tagebuch erwähnt wird."

„Aber nach welchem Muster hat er sie ausgesucht?", fragte Bobby.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal von den beiden Teenagern abgesehen, die hier gestorben sind, kannten sich alle Opfer. Sie waren Schulfreunde. Aber wir haben keinen Ahnung, warum er sie getötet hat."

Bobby strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. „Könnte es etwas mit dem Mann zu tun haben, dessen Körper er in Besitz genommen hat?"

Sam sah ihn an. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. „Aber wir wissen nicht, wer der Mann ist."

„Dann müssen wir das rausfinden. Vielleicht wurde jemand als vermisst gemeldet."

Sam nickte. Mit neuer Hoffnung stieg er in den Wagen und fuhr zum Motel zurück.

Deans Zustand war unverändert. Während Sam verschiedene Polizeidatenbanken durchforschte, auf der Suche nach einem Mann, der ungefähr zu Beginn der Morde verschwunden war, versuchte Bobby, mit kalten Tüchern Deans Fieber zu senken. Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich zwecklos war, aber er konnte Dean nicht beim Sterben zusehen.

„Der hier könnte passen...", murmelte Sam plötzlich.

Bobby drehte sich um und eilte zu Sam. Er beugte sich über seine Schulter. „Steve Marlowe. Verschwunden vor über einem Jahr hier in New Berlin. Er hat sogar ganz in der Nähe dieses alten Hauses gewohnt. Aber das interessanteste: Vor seinem Verschwinden hat er sich schon eine ganze Weile für schwarze Magie interessiert, wie seine Mutter angab. Die Polizei geht davon aus, dass er sich irgendeiner Sekte oder okkulten Gruppe angeschlossen hat." Sam sah auf. „Das könnte unser Mann sein, meinst du nicht?"

„Kann schon sein. Ich denke, wir sollten uns mal mit der Mutter unterhalten. Ich will mehr über seine Interessen für schwarze Magie rausfinden."

Sam nickte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Sam und Bobby im Elternhaus von Steve Marlowe. Es war früh am Morgen, aber Sam hatte darauf bestanden, sofort zu fahren. Er konnte nicht noch mehr Zeit verstreichen lassen.

„Mrs. Marlowe, Sie haben zu Protokoll gegeben, dass Ihr Sohn sich mit schwarzer Magie befasst hat. Können Sie uns etwas mehr darüber erzählen?", fragte Sam.

Sie atmete tief durch. „Na ja, wissen Sie, ich weiß ja nicht, was er da genau gemacht hat, aber er hatte plötzlich so seltsame Ketten an. Und als ich in seinem Zimmer war, habe ich so merkwürdige Sachen gefunden... Ich weiß nicht, was das alles war, aber ein altes Buch in Latein war dabei... Und lauter unheimliche Sachen. Die Polizei hat damals alles beschlagnahmt." Die Frau schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. „Er hätte nie damit angefangen, wenn die ihn nicht so geärgert hätten... Das hat ihn soweit getrieben, das weiß ich!"

„Wer hat ihn geärgert?", fragte Sam.

„Diese Kinder in der Schule..." Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Nigel Whittaker, Greg Kelly, Laura Hart, Marc Bell und Kristin Thomson. Stevie wollte so gerne zu ihrer Clique gehören, aber sie haben ihn nur gemobbt. Sogar die kleine Schwester von Laura, Mary, hat ihn nur geärgert. Sie hat ihn sogar einmal angespuckt."

Sam warf Bobby einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Bobby verstand und nickte. „Danke für Ihre Zeit, Mrs. Marlowe."

„Oh, Sie wollen schon gehen?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, Sie haben uns sehr weitergeholfen." Die beiden erhoben sich und verließen das Haus.

Im Auto sagte Sam atemlos: „Bobby, die Menschen, die sie eben aufgezählt hat... Das waren alles Opfer des Dämons!"

Bobby nickte. „Ich wette mit dir, dieser Steve hat den Dämon beschworen, um sich an ihnen zu rächen... Entweder war ihm nicht bewusst, dass er seinen Körper in Besitz nehmen würde, oder er nahm es billigend in Kauf. Die zwei Teenager hatten wahrscheinlich einfach Pech, dass sie ausgerechnet dieses Haus für ihre Mutprobe ausgesucht haben..."

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, wo dieser Mistkerl heute Nacht war...", knurrte Sam.

Bobby sah ihn fragend an.

„Er hat Mary Hart besucht. Das ist die einzige, die noch übrig ist!"

Bobby nahm sein Handy. „Wen rufst du an?", fragte Sam.

„Das Krankenhaus." Bobby ließ sich über die Auskunft mit dem Krankenhaus verbinden und fragte dort nach Mary Hart. Kaum zwei Minuten später legte er auf und sah Sam grimmig an. „Mary Hart wurde vor einer halben Stunde eingeliefert."

„Wir können sie noch retten... Wir müssen diesen Bastard nur rechtzeitig zurück in die Hölle schicken." Sam sah Bobby nachdenklich an. „Was passiert jetzt? Er hat doch alle durch. Fünf von ihnen sind schon tot und bei der sechsten dauert es nur noch zwei Tage."

„Die Frage ist, ob er noch in der Lage ist, den Dämon zu kontrollieren und loszuwerden. Oder ob der Dämon mittlerweile die Kontrolle übernommen hat." Bobby seufzte. „Und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, dass der Dämon freiwillig wieder in die Hölle zurückgeht. Kein Dämon will das."

„Also müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass er wieder verschwindet. Er müsste doch jetzt wieder zu Hause sein, oder?"

„Fahren wir hin. Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Mit Weihwasser und Johns Tagebuch bewaffnet betraten die beiden das Haus. „Okay, du bereitest die Teufelsfalle vor, ich versuche, ihn hier runter zu locken", flüsterte Sam.

„Sei bloß vorsichtig."

Sam nickte und stieg nach oben. Währenddessen ging Bobby in den Raum, der komplett leer war und begann, mit Kreide eine Teufelsfalle auf den Boden zu zeichnen. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Noch etwas mehr als 17 Stunden blieben ihnen, um Dean zu retten.

Sam bewegte sich vorsichtig durch das obere Stockwerk. Er hoffte, dass dieser Mistkerl jetzt hier war, sonst wusste er nicht, wo er noch suchen sollte. Seine Hoffnung schwand stetig als er Zimmer um Zimmer leer vorfand. Schließlich blieb nur das alte Badezimmer übrig – auch das war leer. Resigniert ging er wieder nach unten. Bobby hatte in dem leeren Zimmer die Teufelsfalle fast vollendet. „Er ist nicht hier."

Bobby sah auf. „Wir sollten noch etwas hier bleiben. Er kann immer noch auftauchen."

„Und was, wenn er nicht auftaucht? Dann haben wir hier unnütz unsere Zeit mit warten verschwendet. Das können wir uns nicht leisten!", fuhr Sam auf.

„Hast du denn eine Idee, wo er sein könnte?"

Sam wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als sie im Flur eine Diele knarren hörten. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu und Sam griff nach dem Weihwasser. Bobby beendete mit zügigen Strichen die Falle. Er nickte Sam zu. Dieser atmete einmal tief durch und machte sich bereit in den Flur zu treten. Mit einem schnelle Schritt stand er im Flur und blickte kurz in der Gesicht von Steve Marlowe, bevor er den Blick senkte. Die Augen starr auf die Brust des Mannes gerichtet, spritzte Sam ihn mit Weihwasser an. Es zischte und Qualm stieg von der Brust des Mannes auf. Er schrie auf, die Hände auf die dampfenden Stellen gepresst. Sam nutzte den Moment und verpasste seinem Gegenüber einen Kinnhaken. Während der Dämon taumelte, zog Sam ein Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche und band es ihm unter verzweifeltem Ringen so schnell er konnte um die Augen. Erst jetzt wagte er, seinen Blick wirklich auf das Gesicht des Mannes zu richten. Er holte aus und verpasste ihm einen weiteren Schlag. Dann packte er die Arme des anderen und zerrte ihn in die Teufelsfalle. Bobby hatte das Buch schon aufgeschlagen und begann sofort, den Exorzismus zu sprechen. Als er fertig war, verließ der Dämon durch Marlowes Mund seinen Körper.

Sam näherte sich dem Mann und zog ihm das Tuch von den Augen. Statt in rote blickte er jetzt in graugrüne. „Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er.

„Sie hatten es verdient", erwiderte Steve trotzig.

Sam holte aus und schlug erneut zu. Steve blieb bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Sam.

„Wir übergeben ihn der Polizei. Immerhin ist er für den Tod dieser Menschen verantwortlich und offensichtlich bereut er es kein bisschen."

„Was willst du ihnen erzählen?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, ich lass mir schon was einfallen. Du fährst jetzt zu Dean."

„Und das hier?" Sam zeigte auf die Linien der Falle.

„Die Polizei geht doch sowieso davon aus, dass er Satanist ist. Sieht das nicht ziemlich satanisch für dich aus?" Bobby grinste schief.

Sam musterte ihn kurz, dann nickte er. „Danke Bobby."

Bobby nickte. „Hau endlich ab."

Sam eilte zum Auto und raste dann förmlich zu ihrem Motel. Mit zitternden Fingern schloss er die Tür auf. Er starrte das Bett an. Dean lag immer noch da, die Augen geschlossen. Das durfte nicht sein. Dean musste wieder gesund sein! Der Dämon war besiegt! Ungläubig und verzweifelte ließ Sam sich gegen den Türrahmen sinken. Er strich sich über das Gesicht. Es war Deans Stimme, die ihn auffahren ließ.

„Ich wusste, dass du das hinkriegst, Sammy." Dean hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und sah seinen Bruder lächelnd an.

„Dean! Du bist wieder okay!" Eilig schloss Sam die Tür und ging zu Deans Bett. Der hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt. „Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!"

Dean lachte. „Du hast dich doch alleine auch gut geschlagen."

Sam schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Ohne Bobby hätte ich das nie geschafft." Er legte seine Hand auf Deans Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist."

„Ich auch", gab Dean zu. „Danke, Sammy."


	3. Grenzen

_A/N: Zusammenfassung: Ein betrunkener Sam überschätzt sich ein kleines bisschen... _

_**Grenzen**_

Es war ein anstrengender Job gewesen. Der Geist des alten Bauern hatte ihnen einen erbitterten Kampf geliefert. Grund genug für Dean und Sam, ihren Sieg in einer Bar zu feiern. Ausnahmsweise war es diesmal Sam, der dem Alkohol mehr zusprach. Während Dean sich ans Bier hielt, war Sam mittlerweile auf Tequila umgestiegen. Eine verhängnisvolle Mischung für Sam, der sonst nicht viel trank, soviel war Dean klar.

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte Sam plötzlich. Sein Blick war verhangen und seine Zunge schwer.

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Klar." Das war gelogen; es brauchte mehr als ein paar Bier bevor Dean Winchester betrunken war. Aber Sam würde es nicht akzeptieren, der einzige Betrunkene hier zu sein.

„Lügner!" Sam versuchte, den Finger auf ihn zu richten, zeigte aber knapp neben ihn. Dann kippte er sich den nächsten Tequila in den Rachen.

„Alter, ich glaube, du hast genug." Dean musterte seinen Bruder.

Sam winkte ab. „Quatsch! _Du _hast noch nicht genug!"

„Sammy, du hast genug. Du solltest langsam mal deine Grenzen kennen lernen."

Sam sah ihn an. Er versuchte zumindest, Dean zu fokussieren, aber er war nicht besonders erfolgreich damit. Dean machte sich auf alles gefasst.

„Du", stieß Sam hervor, „du denkst, alle Frauen stehen auf dich. Aber in Wahrheit", er unterdrückte ein Rülpsen, „in Wahrheit fahren die Ladies auf mich ab!"

Dean verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Auf dich?"

„Jawohl. Auf mich! Ich wette mit dir, ich könnte von jeder hier die Nummer kriegen."

„Ach ja?" Langsam wurde die Sache interessant.

„Ja! Zwanzig Dollar, dass ich es schaffe. Such eine aus!"

Dean grinste. „Okay. Wie wär's mit der blonden da an der Bar?" Die besagte Blondine hatte vorhin heftig mit Dean geflirtet; er konnte sich weiß Gott nicht vorstellen, dass die auf einen betrunkenen Sam abfahren würde.

„Das Geld gehört mir." Sam straffte seine Schultern. Er ging, gefolgt von Dean, zur Bar. Er lehnte sich lässig an – hauptsächlich, weil er nicht mehr besonders sicher stehen konnte. „Hi", sagte er.

Die Blondine blickte zu ihm auf. „Oh… hi."

„Ich bin Sam. Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?"

„Julie."

„Julie… Darf ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?"

Julie musterte ihn abschätzig. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung. Ich hätte gerne einen Daiquiri."

Sam wandte sich an den Barkeeper. „Einen Daiquiri und ein Bier bitte."

Die Unterhaltung zwischen Sam und Julie verlief mehr schlecht als recht, hauptsächlich, weil Sam absolut nichts Geistreiches einfiel. Er brabbelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Wäre er nicht so betrunken gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich gemerkt, dass Julie nicht das geringste Interesse an ihm hatte. Stattdessen fragte er plötzlich: „Krieg ich deine Nummer?"

Julie sah ihn an und lächelte. „Klar. Einen Moment." Sie beugte sich vor und sagte irgendetwas zu dem Barkeeper. Was, bekam Sam nicht mit, da er sich zu Dean umdrehte und triumphierend sagte: „Hol schon mal deine Geldbörse raus."

Er drehte sich wieder zu Julie um. Die strahlte ihn an und hielt ihm ein dickes Telefonbuch entgegen. „Hier – irgendwo da drin steht meine Nummer. Du musst nur lange genug suchen. Danke für den Drink!" Sie drückte dem verdutzten Sam das Telefonbuch in die Hand. Dann stolzierte sie um ihn herum – direkt zu seinem Bruder. „Hey Dean…" Ihre Stimme hatte einen verführerischen Tonfall angenommen.

Dean lächelte sie an. „Julie…" Sie legte die Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, drehte Dean noch einmal den Kopf zu Sam und sagte: „Du solltest wirklich langsam deine Grenzen kennen lernen, Sammy."

--

_Review?_


	4. Überleben ist alles

_Inhalt: Die Jagd auf einen Werwolf läuft nicht ganz so, wie John das geplant hatte... Teen!Chester. _

_A/N: Der Titel war eigentlich der Arbeitstitel und passt jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so gut auf das Endprodukt, aber da mir nicht wirklich ein besserer einfiel, hab ich ihn beibehalten._

_**Überleben ist alles**_

„Sam, du bleibst im Auto. Steig nicht aus, verstanden?", John Winchester sah seinen jüngsten Sohn ernst an.

„Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?", fragte Sam schmollend.

„Weil wir es hier mit einem Werwolf zu tun haben und ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert. Das Auto ist der sicherste Ort für dich." Die Stimme seines Vaters verriet, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Sam zog eine Schnute, verkniff sich aber weitere Worte. Sein Vater und Dean stiegen aus und gingen zum Kofferraum des Impalas. Sam sah starr gerade aus durch die Windsschutzscheibe, hörte aber, wie die beiden verschiedene Waffen aus dem Kofferraum nahmen. Er fand es einfach unfair, dass er hier im Auto sitzen bleiben musste, während Dean immer mitgehen durfte. Eigentlich war ihm bewusst, dass er es alleine nicht mit einem Werwolf aufnehmen konnte. Aber er sah nicht ein, warum er nicht mit seinem Dad oder mit Dean mitgehen konnte. Durch das Seitenfenster beobachtete er, wie John und Dean auf das verlassene Fabrikgebäude zugingen. Er hatte nicht verstanden, warum ein Werwolf ausgerechnet hier sein Unwesen treiben sollte, ausgerechnet in einem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude. Aber Dean hatte ihm gesagt, dass dies bei Jugendlichen ein beliebter Platz für Mutproben sei.

Seufzend versuchte Sam, es sich auf der Rückbank bequem zu machen. Es nervte ihn, dass er die Nacht hier im Auto verbringen musste. Überhaupt nervte ihn sein Leben. Es drehte sich nur um Geister, Dämonen und andere Kreaturen. Er hatte keine Freunde, weil sie die ganze Zeit quer durch das Land reisten und nie irgendwo lange genug blieben, um welche zu finden. Aber als wäre es noch nicht genug, dass er gezwungen wurde, dieses Leben zu führen, durfte er noch nicht einmal wirklich _jagen_. Nur bei den ungefährlichsten Jobs durfte er mitkommen.

Er hatte sich gerade so richtig in diese Gedanken reingesteigert, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Er setzte sich gerade hin. Da war es wieder. Ein Heulen, wie er es noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Vorsichtig sah er aus dem Fenster, so als würde er erwarten, dass jeden Moment etwas davor auftauchte. Na ja, eigentlich erwartete er genau das. Zunächst sah er nichts. Aber dann entdeckte er es. Eine Kreatur, die auf der Mauer, die das Gelände umgab, stand. Sam war klar, dass das der Werwolf sein musste. Er schauderte, als das Licht des Vollmondes die Umrisse der Bestie in fahles Licht tauchte. Der Werwolf stieß ein weiteres Heulen aus, dann sprang er mit einem Satz von der Mauer und hastete auf das Fabrikgebäude zu.

Sam starrte auf den Eingang, durch den die Kreatur verschwunden wurde. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke... Sein Dad und Dean waren schon in dem Gebäude. Sie dachten, der Werwolf wäre schon da; sie rechneten nicht damit, dass er erst jetzt kam. Was, wenn er sie von hinten überraschte? Er musste sie warnen.

Kurz entschlossen öffnete er die Tür und sprang aus dem Auto. Er ging zum Kofferraum und öffnete ihn. Er hatte gehört, wie John gesagt hatte, dass man einen Werwolf mit silberner Munition erlegen konnte. Aber so, wie es aussah, hatten sein Vater und Dean alles davon mitgenommen. Zögernd griff Sam nach einer Pistole mit normaler Munition. Vielleicht konnte er den Werwolf damit zumindest in Schach halten. Es war ja auch nur für den Notfall. Er musste nur Dad und seinen Bruder finden, dann brauchte er ja keine Waffe mehr. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann schloss er den Kofferraum und rannte auf die Fabrik zu.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir ihn verpasst.", sagte Dean.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wir haben ihn doch eben gehört. Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Ich seh noch mal oben nach. Geh du zum Wagen."

„Soll ich dir nicht lieber helfen?"

„Nein." Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte draußen auf mich."

„Okay." Dean drehte sich um und verließ das Gebäude durch die Seitentür, vor der sie standen. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und beobachtete seinen Dad, der eine alte Stahltreppe hinaufstieg. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Auto. Es stand einsam und verlassen auf dem Fabrikplatz, dunkel glänzend im Mondlicht. Und es war leer.

Zuerst dachte Dean noch, Sam hatte sich vielleicht einfach auf der Rückbank ausgestreckt, aber als er vor dem Auto stand, sah er, dass Sam tatsächlich weg war. Dean fuhr herum. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass der Werwolf Sammy in seine Klauen gekriegt hatte. Aber soweit er sehen konnte, waren keine Spuren irgendwelcher Krallen am Auto. Sollte sein kleiner Bruder wirklich einfach das Auto verlassen haben? Dean wusste, dass er sofort seinem Vater Bescheid sagen musste. Er rannte zurück zum Haupteingang der Fabrik, durch den sie vorhin schon gegangen waren.

Dean wollte gerade die Treppe hoch rennen, als ihn ein Schuss zusammen fahren ließ, gefolgt von einem lauten Heulen. Er fuhr herum. Das war nicht von oben gekommen. Der Werwolf war hier unten. Ob sein Dad geschossen hatte? Er verstärkte den Griff um seine Waffe und änderte die Richtung. Er musste nachsehen, was hier vor sich ging.

Als er um eine Ecke bog, hörte er etwas, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Jemand schrie. _Sammy _schrie. Er wusste es instinktiv. Er begann zu rennen. Er musste ihn finden.

„Sammy!" Sein Ruf hallte von den Wänden wieder. Plötzlich stand er in einer alten Produktionshalle. Und da sah er es. Den Werwolf. Er kauerte auf allen Vieren und beugte sich über etwas. Ohne zu zögern hob Dean seine Pistole und schoss. Er schoss auf den Werwolf bis keine Kugel mehr übrig war. Leblos sackte das Monster über seiner Beute zusammen.

Dean stand starr auf der Stelle, die Waffe noch immer erhoben, aber seine Hand begann zu zittern. „Sammy!"

Als keine Antwort kam, ließ er die Waffe fallen und rannte zu dem leblosen Werwolf. Als er seitlich neben ihm stand, sah er, dass Sammy unter ihm lag. Mühevoll schob Dean den Körper von seinem Bruder. Erst jetzt konnte er ihn sehen. Er war bewusstlos und vier lange Kratzer zogen sich über die rechte Seite seines Gesichts bis hoch zum Haaransatz. „Sammy!" Vorsichtig drehte Dean den Kopf seines Bruders. „Komm schon, Sammy, wach auf!"

Er hörte schnelle Schritte näher kommen. Kurz darauf kniete John neben ihm. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er atemlos.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht genau… Als ich beim Auto war, war Sammy weg und ich bin wieder rein… Dann hab ich einen Schuss gehört und den Werwolf und dann hat Sammy geschrieen… Ich hab sie hier gefunden und den Werwolf erschossen… Ich glaube…", Deans Stimme zitterte und er schluckte, „Ich glaube, er wollte ihn gerade beißen."

Johns Augen glitten über den Körper seines jüngsten Sohnes. „Aber er hat ihn noch nicht gebissen?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

John wandte sich Sam zu. „Sammy? Sammy, wach auf! Sammy!"

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Sam, als er schließlich die Augen aufschlug. Eine halbe Sekunde später versuchte er sich aufzusetzen und fragte panisch: „Wo ist er?!"

„Der Werwolf ist tot.", erwiderte John mit beruhigender Stimme. „Keine Sorge." Er sah ihn ernst an. „Sam, hat er dich gebissen?"

„Ich…" Sam sah an sich runter. „Ich glaube nicht… Er hat mir eine mit seinen Krallen verpasst und ich bin auf den Boden gefallen und dann weiß ich nichts mehr."

„Okay. Leg dich hin."

Sam legte sich flach auf den Boden und sein Vater untersuchte ihn auf Bissspuren. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich auf und sagte erleichtert: „Es scheint, als wäre Dean gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Aber warum bist du nicht im Auto geblieben?"

Sam setzte sich wieder auf. Er sah vor sich auf den Boden, als er antwortete: „Ich wollte euch warnen… Ich hab gesehen, wie der Werwolf über die Mauer geklettert ist und ich hatte Angst, dass er euch von hinten überrascht und euch…", Sam schluckte, „und euch tötet… oder beißt." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Dean und John wechselten einen Blick. Dann sagte Dean ungewöhnlich sanft: „Das war sehr mutig von dir, Sammy. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Sam sah auf. Als seine Augen die seines Bruders trafen, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

--

_Review? Vielleicht ein klitzekleines?_


	5. Gebrochene Herzen

_Danke für dein Review, Karin! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut, besonders darüber, dass du meinen Schreibstil magst. Ich hoffe, es kommen vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Reviews... Zu dem heutigen One-Shot: Ich hab mich mal an dem Gespräch zwischen Dean und Cassie versucht, in dem Dean ihr die Wahrheit über seinen Beruf sagt._

_**Gebrochene Herzen**_

Dean atmete tief ein. Er versuchte sich für das Gespräch zu wappnen, das jetzt kommen würde. Er wusste, noch konnte er einen Rückzieher machen. Aber er wollte nicht. Einmal in seinem Leben wollte er ehrlich sein. Er streckte die Hand aus und klingelte. Vielleicht war sie ja auch gar nicht da.

Sie war da. Nur ein paar Sekunden später stand sie in der Tür. „Dean!", sagte sie erfreut. „Ich hab gar nicht mit dir gerechnet!"

Dean lächelte sie an. „Ich dachte, ich komm spontan mal vorbei."

Cassie strahlte ihn an. „Komm rein." Er ging an ihr vorbei und sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Drinnen zog sie ihn an sich und küsste ihn.

Nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück und atmete erneut tief ein. Cassie musterte ihn. „Was ist los? Du siehst so ernst aus."

Dean nickte. „Ich... möchte was mit dir besprechen."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Okay... Komm." Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und Dean folgte ihr. Als er sich setzte, fragte sie: „Willst du was trinken?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl sich sein Hals ganz trocken anfühlte, hatte er das Gefühl, er könne jetzt nichts runter kriegen. Er war selten so nervös gewesen.

Cassie sah ihn leicht amüsiert an. „Jetzt machst du mich aber wirklich neugierig. So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Worum geht's?" Sie sah ihn neugierig an.

Dean rückte ein Stück weg von ihr, damit er sie ansehen konnte. „Ich wollte dir erklären, warum wir hier sind."

Cassie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum ihr hier seid?", wiederholte sie.

„Ja..." Dean schluckte.

„Aber was soll das denn bedeuten? Du hast doch gesagt, ihr seid hierher gezogen, weil dein Dad einen Job als Mechaniker hier gefunden hat."

„Na ja..." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit."

Cassie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wie, nicht ganz die Wahrheit?"

Dean atmete noch einmal tief ein. „Mein Dad arbeitet hier nicht. Zumindest nicht als Mechaniker."

„Als was denn dann?" Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie langsam ungeduldig wurde, weil sie ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

„Cassie... ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt verrückt an, aber mein Dad und ich... wir sind hier wegen ein paar Geistern, die diese Stadt terrorisieren."

Cassie starrte ihn an. Nach einigen Sekunden löste sie abrupt ihre Hand aus seiner. Plötzlich lachte sie. „Das ist ein Witz, nicht wahr?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Das ist unser Job. Wir jagen Übernatürliches. Geister, Dämonen, Werwölfe... so ziemlich alles, was man aus Horrorgeschichten kennt und wahrscheinlich noch einiges mehr."

Cassie starrte ihn noch immer an. Sie schien langsam zu begreifen, dass er es ernst meinte. „Aber das ist doch verrückt... So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht!"

„Doch, Cassie, es gibt diese Sachen. Und wir vernichten sie."

Cassie sprang auf. „Dean, was redest du denn da? Hör auf damit! Wenn das ein Witz sein soll, dann ist er nicht gerade lustig!"

Dean stand ebenfalls auf. „Cassie, das ist kein Witz. Es ist die Wahrheit!" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie wich zurück.

„Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das glaube, oder? Das ist vollkommen verrückt!"

„Cassie, bitte... Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt, damit..." Sie unterbrach ihn: „Damit was? Damit ich erkenne, dass ich mich auf jemanden eingelassen habe, der total gestört ist?"

Langsam verzweifelte Dean. Das Gespräch ging genau in die Richtung, in die es nicht hatte gehen sollen. „Glaub mir doch bitte. Diese Dinge sind echt. Sie sind mein Job!"

Cassie schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du, was ich glaube? Dass du verrückt bist!" Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wirkte plötzlich fast ängstlich – etwas, das Dean noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. „Vielleicht bist du sogar gefährlich!"

„Ich bin kein irrer Axtmörder, falls du das meinst!", sagte Dean gereizt.

„Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst." Cassie verließ das Wohnzimmer. Dean folgte ihr. „Cassie! Bitte!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will das nicht hören, Dean. Das sind doch Hirngespinste. Geister, Dämonen, Werwölfe... Und ich soll das auch noch glauben!" Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Geh jetzt." Sie öffnete die Wohnungstür. „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."

Dean sah sie entsetzt an. „Du machst Schluss?!"

„Ja." Ihre Stimme klang fest.

„Cassie, bitte, gib mir eine Chance..." Dean fand selbst, dass er merkwürdig klang. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau angefleht. Er hatte auch noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt, die Flehen erfordert hatte. Aber mit Cassie war es anders. _Cassie_ war anders.

„Ich kann nicht, Dean. Bitte geh." Er konnte sehen, dass sie verletzt war. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr mit sich reden lassen würde. Er hatte einmal die Wahrheit sagen wollen und was hatte er davon? Nichts. Alles war kaputt.

Mit einem letzten Blick in ihr Gesicht trat Dean aus der Tür. Cassie sah ihn nicht an, als sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Wie betäubt verließ Dean das Haus. Es war aus. Die einzige Frau, die ihm jemals so viel bedeutet hatte, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagen wollte, war weg. Er hatte sie verloren. Wütend trat er gegen einen Reifen des Impalas. „Scheiße!" Er lehnte sich gegen das Auto und sah zu den Fenstern von Cassies Wohnung. Vielleicht überlegte sie es sich noch einmal. Vielleicht rief sie ihn zurück. Kurz flammte Hoffnung in ihm auf, aber noch im gleichen Augenblick wusste er, dass sie vergebens war.

Er stieg in seinen Wagen und startete den Motor. Zwei Stunden fuhr er sinnlos durch die Gegend, die Musik laut aufgedreht, bevor er schließlich in das Motel zurückkehrte, in dem sein Vater und er wohnten. John schien den Impala gehört zu haben, denn er öffnete schon die Tür, als Dean gerade ausstieg. „Wo warst du denn? Ich hab versucht, dich anzurufen!", rief er.

Sein Sohn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ich nicht gehört." Er kam die Stufen hinauf und wollte an John vorbei. Erst jetzt bemerkte John Deans Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist los? Dean?" Er schloss die Tür und musterte den jungen Mann besorgt.

„Ich war bei Cassie.", sagte Dean.

Sein Vater zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn fragend an.

„Es ist aus." Dean wusste, sein Vater würde nicht besonders gut darauf reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass Dean das Familiengeheimnis verraten hatte, also behielt er diesen Teil lieber für sich.

„Das tut mit leid." John legte eine Hand auf Deans Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

Dean nickte. „Schon okay."

Er wandte sich um und ging ins Bad. Er brauchte jetzt seine Ruhe. Er wollte nicht über Cassie reden. Er wollte überhaupt nicht reden. Er zog sich aus und trat unter die Dusche. Er drehte das Wasser so warm, dass er es gerade noch aushielt. Das Wasser floss über seinen Körper und seine Haut färbte sich langsam rot, aber er spürte es gar nicht. Er spürte nur den Schmerz darüber, Cassie verloren zu haben. Und er wusste, es würde lange dauern, bis er dazu bereit war, sich wieder so sehr auf eine Frau einzulassen. Vielleicht würde er das nie wieder tun.


	6. Die Last der Verantwortung

_Erst mal ein dickes Bussi an dich, Karin, dass du mir noch mal ein Review dagelassen hast! Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du meine One-Shots magst. Und bei einem kann ich dich beruhigen, Wincest wirst du bei mir nicht finden, das mag ich nämlich auch nicht! Auf jeden Fall noch mal danke!_

_Heute gibt's noch mal einen Teen!Chester OS... Inhalt: Ab und zu möchte Dean auch einfach nur ein normales Leben führen, aber wenn er nicht jagen muss, muss er auf Sam aufpassen... Und dass er darüber nicht immer glücklich ist, kriegt sein kleiner Bruder auch irgendwann mit und zieht seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus._

_**Die Last der Verantwortung**_

„Ich dulde keine weiteren Diskussionen, Dean!" Die Ungeduld in John Winchesters Stimme war deutlich zu hören, aber Dean hatte nicht vor, so einfach aufzugeben, dieses Mal nicht. Er folgte seinem Vater die Treppe runter. „Aber Dad, ich hab dir schon vorgestern gesagt, dass ich heute mit ein paar Freunden ins Kino will und du hast es mir erlaubt!"

„Da dachte ich auch noch, dass Sam heute bei Pete schlafen würde. Aber Pete ist krank geworden, also wirst du auf deinen Bruder aufpassen. Ins Kino kannst du immer noch wann anders gehen."

„Warum kann Sam nicht allein hier bleiben? Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr, er ist 12!"

John fuhr herum und sah seinen Sohn scharf an. „Du weißt genau, was passieren kann, Dean. Sam wird nicht alleine hier bleiben. Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr hören. Ruf deine Freunde an und sag ab!" Er drehte sich um und ging weiter.

Dean blieb auf der Stelle stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er griff nach dem Telefon und setzte einen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe, drehte sich dann aber doch noch einmal um und rief wütend: „Ich hab die Schnauze voll von diesem Leben! Entweder muss ich beschissene Geister jagen oder den Babysitter für Sammy spielen! Ich will das nicht mehr! Ich will auch mal was machen, was Spaß macht!" Er rannte die Treppe hoch, verschwand in dem Zimmer, das er sich mit Sam teilte, und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

In der Küche ließ John sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und strich sich müde durch das Gesicht. Es war ja nicht so, dass er seine Söhne nicht verstehen konnte – er konnte sie sogar sehr gut verstehen. Sie wollten einfach mal ein normales Leben haben. Deswegen hatte er ja das kleine Haus hier erst gemietet. Seit drei Monaten wohnten sie schon hier und die beiden fühlten sich sichtlich wohl. John beschränkte seine Jobs auf die nähere Umgebung. Trotzdem ging es nicht ohne Dean. Er musste entweder John helfen, wenn der Job doch mal schwieriger war, oder er musste auf Sam aufpassen. Da blieb ihm kaum Zeit abends auch mal etwas mit seinen Freunden zu unternehmen, wie jeder 16jährige. Trotzdem beschwerte er sich sehr selten, so gut wie nie. Dass er jetzt so sauer war, zeigte John, wie sehr er sich darauf gefreut haben musste, endlich mal einen ganz normalen Abend mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen.

Einige Minuten später kam Dean die Treppe wieder runter und stellte das Telefon zurück auf seinen angestammten Platz. John erhob sich und ging in den Flur. „Ich muss jetzt los."

Dean sah ihn nicht an, als er nickte.

„Mach dir und deinem Bruder was zu essen." John ging an seinem Sohn vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und verabschiedete sich von Sam, der in irgendeinen Cartoon vertieft war.

Dean hätte vor Wut am liebsten geheult – aber dafür war er zu stolz. Er hatte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint und er hatte es auch nicht vor. Aber warum musste er schon wieder den Babysitter spielen? Als er 12 gewesen war, hatte er nicht nur alleine zu Hause bleiben müssen, er hatte auch noch auf Sammy aufpassen müssen. Warum war das in Ordnung und Sammy konnte nicht mal alleine bleiben?

Er wandte sich ab als John wieder in den Flur kam und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte. John seufzte. „Tschüss Dean."

Dean erwiderte nichts. Er blieb starr stehen bis die Tür hinter seinem Vater ins Schloss gefallen war. Dann ging er langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete Sam. Wenn er nicht wäre, könnte er jetzt ins Kino gehen. Erneut wallte Ärger in ihm auf.

Sam drehte sich zu Dean um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Warum magst du mich nicht, Dean?", fragte er.

Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?"

„Warum magst du mich nicht? Du magst es nicht, wenn du mit mir hier bleiben sollst."

Eine Stimme in seinem Inneren sagte Dean, dass es unfair war, seinen Ärger an Sammy auszulassen. Der konnte schließlich nichts dafür. Trotzdem sagte er: „Ich kann mir einfach was spannenderes vorstellen als hier auf dich aufzupassen. Ich kann mit dir nichts anfangen, du bist einfach noch ein Kind!"

Sam sah ihn einen Moment still an, dann stand er auf und sagte leise: „Ich werd dich nicht weiter stören." Er drängte sich an Dean vorbei und verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Dean sah ihm einen Moment nach. Fast tat es ihm schon wieder Leid, was er eben gesagt hatte. Aber er verdrängte die Gedanken, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und griff nach der Fernbedienung.

Sam saß auf seinem Bett und starrte auf das seines Bruders gegenüber. Früher hatte er sich immer so gut mit Dean verstanden, aber seit einiger Zeit war Dean immer von ihm genervt. Er wollte nicht, dass das so war. Er wollte, dass er und Dean sich wieder gut verstanden. Und er fühlte sich schuldig daran, dass Dean ihn nicht mehr mochte. Vielleicht sollte er Dean einfach in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht... Ihm kam ein Gedanke. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Von hier konnte man mit ein bisschen Geschick auf den Balkon klettern, der an das Schlafzimmer seines Dads angeschlossen war und von dort auf einen Baum. Von dem dann nach unten zu klettern, war ein Klacks. Er hatte beobachtet, wie Dean sich mal so davon gestohlen hatte, als er eigentlich zu Hause bleiben sollte. Das Problem war nur, dass Dean ein gutes Stück größer war als er.

Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe während er nachdachte. Wenn er runterfiel, konnte er sich ganz schön wehtun. Andererseits kam es ihm gar nicht so weit vor. Er atmete tief ein und öffnete das Fenster. Vorsichtig begann er seine Kletterpartie.

Sam war selbst erstaunt, wie gut es ihm gelang. Ein paar Minuten später stand er sicher in dem kleinen Garten, der zu ihrem Haus gehörte und sah stolz zu dem Fenster, aus dem er geklettert war. Seine Freude über seine Leistung verschwand, als er sich daran erinnerte, _warum _er das überhaupt getan hatte. Mit hängendem Kopf verließ er den Garten. Er wusste gar nicht, wo er jetzt hingehen sollte. Sein bester Freund Pete war krank, zu dem konnte er nicht. Zu jemand anderem wollte er aber auch nicht. Nach kurzem Überlegen schlug er den Weg zum Stadtpark ein, wo er immer mit Pete spielte.

Der Park schien verlassen. Er hatte ihn nie als besonders unheimlich empfunden, aber jetzt, in der Dunkelheit und ganz allein war das etwas anderes. Überall um ihn herum waren Geräusche, die er nicht zu deuten wusste. Er ging weiter ohne sich viel umzusehen. Er ließ den Teil des Parks, in dem ordentlich gepflegte Wiesen rechts und links des Weges lagen, hinter sich. Stattdessen kam er jetzt in den Teil, der an den Wald angrenzte. Langsam wurden die Bäume um ihn herum dichter. Er folgte einfach dem Weg. Er wurde hauptsächlich von Joggern benutzt und Sam wusste nicht genau, wo er hinführte.

Eine Stunde später stand Dean in der Küche und rührte in einem Topf Spaghetti. Sam hatte sich nicht mehr sehen lassen, seit er vorhin verschwunden war und Dean wusste, dass er ihn verletzt hatte. Jetzt tat es ihm Leid, dass er so gemein zu Sammy gewesen war und er wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen.

Als das Essen fertig war, ging Dean zur Treppe und rief nach oben: „Hey Sammy, ich hab uns was zu essen gemacht... Komm runter!" Er ging zurück in die Küche und bereitete zwei Teller vor. Sam kam allerdings nicht. In der Vermutung, dass sein kleiner Bruder beleidigt war, ging Dean nach oben in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Es war leer. Ungläubig sah er sich um. Er entdeckte das offene Fenster und ihm war klar, dass Sammy abgehauen war. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. „Verdammt!", fluchte er laut. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sein Dad würde noch ein paar Stunden weg sein. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, Sam zu finden.

Er schnappte sich eine Jacke und seinen Schlüssel und verließ das Haus.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Sammy vielleicht doch zu Pete gegangen war. Er machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Als er klingelte, machte ihm eine erstaunte Mrs. Roberts auf. „Dean, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich suche Sammy... Er ist weggelaufen und ich dachte, er ist vielleicht hierher gekommen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Hier ist er nicht. Vielleicht ist er ja zu einem anderen Freund gegangen?"

„Hmm..." Dean biss sich auf die Lippe. Sam hing fast nur mit Pete rum; seine anderen Freunde kannte er kaum.

„Ich hoffe, du findest ihn. Wenn er hier auftaucht, sag ich dir Bescheid."

„Danke." Er drehte sich um und ging langsam den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Wo konnte Sammy stecken? Er sah auf die Uhr. Wenn er direkt nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung abgehauen war, war er jetzt schon gut eineinhalb Stunden weg. Dean seufzte. Er würde seinen Dad anrufen müssen. Und dann würde er richtig Ärger kriegen. Er hatte schließlich die Verantwortung für Sammy gehabt. Auf dem Nachhauseweg versuchte Dean sich zu erinnern, mit wem sein Bruder noch so befreundet war, aber ihm fielen höchstens zwei Vornamen ein, und er hatte keinen Schimmer, wo die wohnten.

Plötzlich fiel ihm der Park ein. Dort verbrachten Sam und Pete den Großteil ihrer Zeit. Aber würde Sammy wirklich nachts alleine in den Park gehen? Vielleicht wenn er sehr verzweifelt war... Dean beschloss, dass es einen Versuch wert war, dort nachzusehen. Danach konnte er immer noch seinen Dad anrufen.

Sam war inzwischen wieder umgekehrt. Der Weg führte immer tiefer in den Wald und er hatte schon zu viel Schreckliches gesehen, als dass er sich nachts allein im Wald besonders wohl gefühlt hätte. Die Bäume zu beiden Seiten des Weges wurden langsam weniger. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Eigentlich wollte er bloß noch nach Hause.

Er wollte gerade den Wald verlassen, als er jemanden auf sich zukommen sah. Er blieb sofort still stehen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte einfach unsichtbar werden. Langsam versuchte er, so unauffällig wie möglich die Bäume zu erreichen, um sich zu verstecken.

Da hörte er es. Er dachte erst, er hätte es sich eingebildet, aber da war es schon wieder. „Sammy!" Er blieb stehen und betrachtete die Person, die da den Weg entlang kam, genauer. Das war tatsächlich Dean!

Sam begann loszurennen. „Dean!"

Dean hatte kaum realisiert, dass das tatsächlich Sam war, der ihm da entgegen rannte, da fiel ihm sein kleiner Bruder auch schon um den Hals. Obwohl er normalerweise nicht viele Gefühle zeigte, drückte er ihn erleichtert an sich. „Da bist du ja."

„Dean!" Sam ließ ihn los. „Du hast nach mir gesucht!" Er klang erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich.

Dean fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Ja, hab ich... Hör mal Sammy, es tut mir Leid. Ich war vorhin nicht fair zu dir."

„Also magst du mich doch noch?"

Dean lachte und legte seinem Bruder einen Arm um dir Schultern. „Klar mag ich dich noch. Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich hab Spaghetti gemacht."


	7. Romeo und Julia

_Danke für dein Review, Karin! Leider fehlt da die Internet-Addy (_bei findest du mehr leute die zu gerne rewewen_). Könntest du sie vielleicht noch mal posten? Würd mir die Seite gerne mal ansehen! Wenn's wieder nicht klappt, kann ich dir ja dann vllt. eine Mail schicken! Auf jeden Fall freut es mich, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat und hoffe, dass es dir auch heute wieder gefällt. Bussi!_

_Inhalt: Sam und Dean haben es mit einem Theater zu tun, in dem eine zurückgewiesene Julia ihr (mörderisches) Unwesen treibt..._

_**Romeo und Julia**_

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Wir jagen das Phantom der Oper!" Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Dean seinen kleinen Bruder dabei, wie er das Schloss der Hintertür des alten Theaters knackte.

„Wir jagen nicht das Phantom der Oper!", sagte Sam gereizt. Die Tür schwang auf. „Könntest du jetzt bitte endlich anfangen, diesen Job ernst zu nehmen?"

„Ach komm schon, der durchgeknallte Geist einer zurückgewiesenen Julia? Das klingt für mich ziemlich nach Theatermärchen. Jedes Theater, das etwas auf sich hält, hat sein eigenes Phantom, dieses hier hat halt einen Geist." Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Sam in den dunklen Gang, der nur von seiner Taschenlampe erhellt wurde.

„Aber nicht in jedem Theater sterben sämtliche Romeo-Darsteller!"

„Okay, okay. Aber was machen wir dann hier? Wir sind schließlich keine Romeos! Und du erwartest nicht ernsthaft, dass du die verrückte Julia hier findest? Sie ist ja wohl kaum im Theater beerdigt!"

Sam fuhr herum. „Sag mal Dean, hast du mir vorhin überhaupt zugehört? Sie ist schon eingeäschert worden. Es muss hier einen Gegenstand geben, der sie an das Theater bindet."

Dean starrte ihn an. „Das hier ist ein Theater, Sam! Das ist voll von Gegenständen. Da könntest du genauso gut in einem Supermarkt suchen!"

Sam warf seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiterging und dabei sagte: „Ich denke, es ist ihr altes Kostüm. Sie trug es, als sie sich vergiftete. Ich nehme an, dass es noch hier im Fundus ist."

„Das Kostüm einer Toten?!"

Dean konnte sehen, dass Sam mit den Schultern zuckte. „Es war nicht ihr Eigentum. Alte Kostüme werden nun mal im Fundus aufgehoben."

„Und wie sollen wir das Kostüm da finden?"

„Tja, das ist das größte Problem... Ich hoffe, dass es irgendwie gekennzeichnet ist."

„Großartig.", murmelte Dean. Während er hinter Sam herging, versuchte er sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was Sam ihm vorhin über den Fall erzählt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sich vor fünf Jahren eine Schauspielerin, die die Julia gespielt hatte, in den Schauspieler verliebt, der den Romeo spielte. Er hatte ihre Liebe nicht erwidert und aus Verzweiflung hatte sie sich nach einer der Vorstellungen vergiftet, offensichtlich noch in ihrem Kostüm. Kurz darauf war der damalige Romeo-Darsteller tot in seiner Garderobe gefunden worden. Er baumelte von der Decke und alle nahmen an, dass es Selbstmord war. Seitdem waren vier weitere Romeos umgekommen – immer sah es nach Selbstmord aus.

Sie waren ganz zufällig auf diesen Fall gestoßen. Sie hatten in der Stadt in Connecticut eigentlich einen seltsamen Mordfall untersucht, der sich allerdings als Tat eines ziemlich kranken Psychopathen herausgestellt hatte. Sie hatten die Nacht hier verbracht und wollten am Morgen weiterfahren, als Sam den Fall der toten Romeos entdeckte. Eine Zeitung berichtete darüber, dass der Intendant des Theaters beschlossen hätte, dieses Jahr nicht mehr Romeo und Julia aufzuführen. Dean hatte sich bereit erklärt, einen Tag länger zu bleiben um ihn zu untersuchen, aber er hatte das Ganze nicht wirklich ernst genommen und Sam die Recherche überlassen. Es war allein schon die Tatsache, dass ein Theater so viele Jahre hintereinander ein und dasselbe Stück aufführte, die ihm seltsam vorkam. Irgendwie dachte er, das alles sei vielleicht eine makabere Marketingstrategie. Und deswegen hatte er sich auch nicht so intensiv wie sonst mit dem Fall beschäftigt. ‚Und trotzdem weiß ich Bescheid.', dachte er selbstzufrieden.

Sam vor ihm öffnete eine Tür nach der anderen auf der Suche nach dem Fundus. Das meiste waren Garderoben, eines war eine Toilette. Sam leuchtete in jeden Raum einmal hinein und schloss die Türen dann wieder. Gerade öffnete er eine Tür auf der rechten Seite. Er leuchtete kurz hinein – und betrat den Raum dann.

‚Na endlich.' Dean folgte ihm. Sam war bereits ein gutes Stück in den Raum hineingegangen und Dean sah nicht viel. Was allerdings auch daran liegen konnte, dass in dem Raum nichts war. „Ziemlich leer für einen Fundus, findest du nicht?"

Sam drehte sich zu ihm um und leuchtete in seine Richtung. „Das ist nicht der Fundus. Das ist die Bühne."

„Die Bühne.", wiederholte Dean. Er zog seine eigene Taschenlampe aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Jeans und machte sie an. „Und was wollen wir hier? Ich dachte, wir suchen den Fundus."

„Ja, schon." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hier sind die letzten zwei Romeos gestorben."

Dean ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Plötzlich begannen ihre Lampen zu flackern und erloschen kurz darauf. „Sieht aus, als wäre Julia heute auch da.", sagte Dean angespannt. Er verstärkte den Griff um das Gewehr mit dem Steinsalz. Allerdings konnte er sowieso nicht schießen. Es war stockdunkel.

Er hörte, dass Sam ein paar Schritte ging und sagte: „Warum taucht sie jetzt auf?"

„Vielleicht will sie nicht, dass wir ihrem Treiben hier ein Ende setzen."

Sam ging noch ein paar Schritte. Ein Geräusch ertönte, ein lautes Knarren. Und plötzlich schrie Sam. Dann polterte es. „Dean!"

„Sam?! Sam, was ist los?" Dean ging ein paar Schritte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hinmusste.

„Ich bin hier irgendwo runtergefallen... Ich..." Das Knarren ertönte erneut und mit einem Mal ging Deans Taschenlampe wieder an. Verdutzt sah er sie einen Moment an, dann begann er, sich nach Sam umzusehen. Er entdeckte die Umrisse einer Falltür im Boden. „Sam!"

„Dean!", hörte er die gedämpfte Antwort. „Sie war das!"

Dean leuchtete über das Viereck im Boden und versuchte, es irgendwie aufzukriegen, aber er wusste, dass das hier nicht ging. Diese Dinge wurden von irgendwo anders gesteuert und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo. „Sam, ich krieg das Ding hier nicht auf!"

„Du musst das Kostüm finden und es verbrennen! Beeil dich, ich weiß nicht, was sie vorhat!"

Dean starrte noch einen Moment auf den Boden, unter dem Sammy saß, dann stand er auf und eilte aus dem Bühnenraum. Er begann, nach dem Fundus zu suchen, aber alle Türen, die er aufriss, waren Garderoben. „Verdammt!", fluchte er laut. Er leuchtete noch einmal um sich herum. Zwei Meter von ihm entfernt blitzte etwas auf. Er war mit zwei Schritten da. Es war eine Tür, die er vorher übersehen hatte, weil sie sich farblich kaum vom Gang abhob. Sie war ihm nur durch das Aufblitzen des Türknaufs aufgefallen. Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinein, die Taschenlampe erhoben. Er befand sich in einem Meer von Stoffen, alle aufgereiht an Unmengen von Kleiderständern. Einen Moment lang musste er sich erst mal fassen – er hatte zwar den Fundus gefunden, aber wie sollte er hier ein bestimmtes Kostüm finden? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie es aussah!

Er zwang sich, logisch zu denken. Es musste hier irgendein System geben. Sonst würde hier ja niemand was finden. Er richtete seine Taschenlampe auf die erste Kleiderstange. Da! Vorne war ein kleines Schild angebracht – „R&J – Mr + Mrs Montague". Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Er musste nur noch die Julia-Abteilung finden.

Sam schüttelte seine Taschenlampe in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder aufflammte. Nichts dergleichen passierte. Er versuchte, aufzustehen. Er hatte sich bei dem Sturz den Knöchel verstaucht, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sofern das überhaupt möglich war, war es hier unten noch dunkler als oben. Er hatte sich hinter sich eine Wand ertastet und stützte sich nun daran ab. Gerade als er einigermaßen aufrecht stand, flackerten Kerzen vor ihm auf. Es mussten gut zwanzig Stück sein, wahllos verteilt. Sie erleuchteten den Raum und er konnte ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal erkennen. Er war so gut wie leer und der Boden war vollkommen verstaubt. Es sah so aus, als würde der Raum hier unter der Bühne schon länger nicht mehr benutzt.

Vor ihm materialisierte sich eine Gestalt. Er erkannte eine junge Frau; sie trug ein langes weißes Gewand und näherte sich ihm langsam. Er sah sie fest an. „Ich bin nicht Romeo. Lass mich gehen."

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn unverwandt an. „Warum liebst du mich nicht?" Ihr Körper flackerte. „Keiner liebt mich." Sie verschwand und erschien direkt vor ihm wieder. Sie legte eine eisige Hand an seine Wange. Er zuckte zurück. „Ich will doch nur geliebt werden." Sie beugte sich vor und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Liebe mich."

Sam schauderte, als ihre Kälte durch sein T-Shirt an seinen Körper drang. „Ich bin nicht Romeo.", wiederholte er. „Und den suchst du doch."

Sie sah auf. „Ich suche jemanden, der mich liebt." Sie wich zurück und starrte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du liebst mich nicht!" Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. „Du bist wie die anderen. Keiner liebt mich." Wieder verschwand sie.

Sam starrte auf die Stelle, an der sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn gleich angreifen würde. Trotzdem war er nicht drauf vorbereitet, als er einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem rechten Unterarm fühlte. Er sah hinunter. Eine Rasierklinge bewegte sich wie von selbst und schnitt ihm die Pulsadern auf. Entsetzt starrte er nach unten und versuchte, seinen Arm wegzuziehen oder die Rasierklinge wegzuschieben, aber es war zwecklos. Irgendetwas hielt seinen Arm fest. Grauen erfasste ihn. „Dean! Dean!"

Dean warf das letzte Julia-Kostüm, das er hatte finden können, auf den Haufen auf dem gefliesten Fußboden im Gang. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht und versucht herauszufinden, welches Kostüm das richtige war. Er hatte einfach alle Julia-Kostüme genommen, die da hingen, und er würde sie jetzt alle verbrennen. Er entzündete ein Streichholz und warf es auf den Stoff. Die Flammen wurden rasch größer und bald war von dem Stoff nichts mehr erkennbar.

Die Klinge erhob sich in die Luft und ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte. Sam beobachtete, wie die Figur der jungen Frau noch einmal erschien und sich dann in weißen Rauch auflöste. Er zog sein Sweatshirt aus und presste es auf sein blutendes Handgelenk. Dean hatte es geschafft. Erleichtert atmete Sam auf. Er machte seine Taschenlampe an. Sie leuchtete wieder. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Ausgang finden. Die Schmerzen in seinem Knöchel hatte er vergessen, als er begann, nach einer Tür zu suchen.

Dean stand am Rand der Bühne und versuchte im Schein seiner Taschenlampe den richtigen Hebel für die Falltür zu finden.

„Dean!"

Er fuhr herum. Sam stand in der Tür zur Bühne. „Sammy!"

Mit großen Schritten überquerte er die Bühne und war bei ihm. Seine Taschenlampe streifte über das blutverschmierte Sweatshirt, das fest um Sams Handgelenk gewickelt war. „Bist du okay?"

„Es geht schon. Sie hatte gerade begonnen, mir die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden."

Dean sah ihn ungläubig an und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. „Scheiße."

„Ist schon okay, Dean. Ich brauch nur einen ordentlichen Verband."

Dean nickte. „Komm."

Sam und Dean verließen das Theater. Dean gluckste leise. „Die werden ganz schön entsetzt sein, wenn sie sehen, dass alle Julia-Kostüme weg sind."

„Du hast alle verbrannt?" Sams Blick war eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Entsetzen.

„Klar. Ich musste dir doch den Hintern retten."


	8. Daddy

_Hey Karin, ja, ich glaube, bei Sam wäre das etwas anders abgelaufen. ;) Freut mich, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat! Der erste von deinen Links hat nicht funktioniert, aber auf der zweiten Seite hab ich mich ein wenig umgesehen und werde mich wohl demnächst da anmelden, sobald ich wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit hab. Danke dafür! Bussi, Georgie_

_Und der heutige One-Shot: Ist totaler, kompletter Fluff, wirklich. Aber ich wünsche den beiden einfach, dass sie irgendwann ein Happy End kriegen, das haben sie sich nämlich verdient. Viel Spaß damit!_

_**Daddy**_

Sam lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Scheibe, während Dean fröhlich zum Takt der Musik – Metallica, was sonst – mit seinen Fingern auf das Lenkrad klopfte. Man hätte meinen sollen, irgendwann in den letzten Jahren hätte sich Deans Vorliebe für laute Rockmusik ein wenig gemildert, aber wenn möglich, war das Gegenteil der Fall. Er hörte sie sogar noch lauter.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen kleinen Bruder drehte er sie jetzt allerdings leiser. „Alles okay, Sammy?"

Sam seufzte erleichtert auf und nickte. „Ja. Jetzt schon."

Dean grinste schief. „Du wirst wohl langsam alt, was?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Aber Metallica auf Flugzeugmotorenlautstärke hat bei mir schon immer Kopfschmerzen verursacht."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, während er am Straßenrand bremste und dann das große Gebäude zu seiner Rechten ansah. Noch war alles ganz ruhig, aber er wusste, in ein paar Minuten würde hier die Hölle los sein. Sam beobachtete seinen Bruder. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass alles mal so kommen würde."

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Dean. „Aber ich bin froh darüber."

Die beiden sahen versonnen das helle zweistöckige Haus an. Drei Minuten später ertönte die laute Schulglocke; kurz darauf strömte eine Unmenge von Kindern aus den Türen. Einige der Jungs, die vorbeigingen, warfen dem schwarzen Impala bewundernde Blicke zu.

Und dann tauchte neben Sams Fenster ein dunkler Lockenkopf auf. Er grinste die beiden Männer schief an, in der gleichen Art zu grinsen, die sein Vater perfektioniert hatte. Sam grinste ebenfalls. „Hey Kumpel."

„Hi! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mitkommst!" Die grünen Augen des Jungen funkelten vergnügt.

„Ich lass es mir doch nicht entgehen, meinen Lieblingsneffen von der Schule abzuholen!"

Der Junge lachte. „Ich bin dein einziger Neffe!"

„Gutes Argument.", sagte Sam lächelnd, während Dean sich rüberbeugte und zu seinem Sohn sagte: „Jetzt steig schon ein. Ich krieg Ärger mit deiner Mom, wenn wir wieder so spät kommen."

Ein fröhliches Lachen ertönte, als der Junge einstieg.

Während Dean losfuhr, drehte Sam sich so, dass er seinen Neffen halbwegs sehen konnte. „Was macht die Schule, Johnny?"

Johnny verzog das Gesicht. „Sie ist doof. Ich brauch das nicht. Ich will Jäger werden, wie ihr auch!"

Jetzt verzog Sam das Gesicht. „Die Schule ist wichtig, John."

„Alles was ich wissen muss, kann Daddy mir beibringen.", beharrte der Junge.

Sam seufzte. Johnny vergötterte seinen Vater. Es gab nicht einen Tag, an dem er nicht lautstark verkündete, dass Dean sein großes Vorbild war und er genauso werden wollte, wie er.

Dean bog in die Einfahrt des weißen Hauses, als Johnny sich ein wenig nach vorne lehnte. „Bringst du mir heute das Fahrradfahren bei, Dad?"

Dean nickte. „Klar. Ich hab's dir doch versprochen." Er lächelte.

„Yeah!" Kaum stand der Wagen, sprang Johnny heraus und rannte los in Richtung Garage.

Sam sah seinem Neffen nach und wandte sich dann an Dean. „Ich hoffe, du gibst dir bei ihm ein bisschen mehr Mühe als bei mir!"

Dean sah ihn an. „Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben!", sagte er empört.

Sam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja?"

Dean dachte zurück zu dem Tag, an dem er versucht hatte, dem damals fast sechsjährigen Sammy das Fahrradfahren beizubringen.

„_Du hast losgelassen!",_ schallte die kindliche Stimme seines Bruders durch seinen Kopf. _„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht loslassen!" _Er konnte sein tränenverschmiertes Gesichtchen vor sich sehen. Sammy saß auf dem Bordstein, die Beine angewinkelt, der Jeansstoff über den Knien zerrissen und die Knie aufgeschürft und blutend. Und dann hörte er seine eigene Stimme: _„Es tut mit Leid, Sammy, ich wollte nicht loslassen! Es tut mir Leid!"_

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde, als er sich Sam zuwandte. „Du warst einfach zu schwer, Sammy. Ich war gerade mal zehn. Ich konnte dich nicht halten."

Sam seufzte, während die beiden ausstiegen.

Johnny schob inzwischen sein kleines, dunkelblaues Fahrrad aus der Garage. Er zog eine Schnute.

„Was ist los?", fragte Dean.

„Da sind Stützräder dran. Ich brauch keine Stützräder."

„Warum sind sie dann dran?"

„Mom meint, ich brauch sie." Johnny sah ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an. „Kannst du sie abmachen?"

„Und riskieren, Streit mit deiner Mom zu kriegen?" Dean lächelte.

Johnny grinste. „Du kannst es mit ihr aufnehmen."

Sowohl Dean als auch Sam lachten. Dean ging zum Kofferraum und holte ein Taschenmesser heraus. Er setzte sich auf die Erde und wandte sich dem Fahrrad zu. Johnny beobachtete, wie sein Dad die Schrauben löste, während Sam sich auf die Stufen vor der Haustür gesetzt hatte. Kurz darauf hatte Dean die beiden Räder gelöst. „Zufrieden?"

Johnny nickte und griff nach dem Lenker des Fahrrads. Er positionierte es und schwang sein Bein dann über die Stange; sein Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck glühenden Eifers. Dean stand hinter seinem Sohn und griff nun nach dem Gepäckträger und dem Lenker, damit Johnny seine Füße auf die Pedale setzen konnte.

„Fertig?", fragte Dean.

Johnny nickte konzentriert. „Fertig." Damit begann er, zu treten. Das Fahrrad setzte sich in Bewegung und Dean lief nebenher. Johnny gewann an Geschwindigkeit und plötzlich rief er: „Lass los!"

„Was?", fragte Dean erstaunt.

„Lass los!"

Zögernd lockerte Dean seinen Griff und ließ das Fahrrad schließlich ganz los. Johnny fuhr ein paar Meter, aber dann neigte sich das Fahrrad bedrohlich nach links und bevor Dean irgendetwas sagen konnte, lag Johnny schon auf dem Asphalt.

Eine Sekunde lang starrte Dean seinen Sohn erschrocken an, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. „Johnny!" Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem Jungen angekommen. Der kleine Körper bebte. „Johnny, hey!" Dean legte seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu trösten, aber als er schließlich in das Gesicht seines Sohnes sah, stellte er fest, dass Johnny gar nicht weinte.

Er lachte.

Er lachte aus vollem Hals.

Verblüfft sah Dean in das kleine Gesicht, das seinem so ähnlich war.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte es alleine!", sagte Johnny, als er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte. Er zog an einem Faden, der aus dem zerrissenen Jeansstoff über seinem rechten Knie schaute.

Dean lächelte ihn an. „Das kriegen wir schon noch hin. Jetzt lass uns erst mal reingehen zu Mom und deiner Schwester."

Johnny nickte und stand auf. Dean schob das Fahrrad mit einer Hand neben sich her, in der anderen steckte die kleine Hand seines Sohnes. In der offenen Haustür stand Carmen, die kleine Mary auf dem Arm, und wartete auf ihre beiden Männer. Sie lächelte ihnen entgegen. Johnny machte sich los und lief zu ihr. „Mommy, ich bin ohne Stützräder gefahren!"

„Ach ja?" Ihr warmen brauen Augen glitten über ihren Sohn. Sie blieben an seinen Knien hängen. Aber anstatt darüber eine Bemerkung zu machen, lächelte sie und sagte: „Geh dir die Hände waschen, es gibt gleich Essen!"

Dean lehnte das Fahrrad an die Hauswand und kam nun die Treppen zur Haustür hinauf. „Hey. Wo ist Sam?"

„Er telefoniert mit Rachel."

„Hach ja, junge Liebe.", witzelte Dean. In seinen Augen lag ein liebevolles Funkeln, als er seine Frau betrachtete.

Carmen streckte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Dean. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist." Sie hatte jedes Mal Angst um ihn, wenn er sich irgendeines Jobs annahm, was zwar nicht mehr so oft vorkam, aber immer noch zu oft für ihren Geschmack.

Dean lächelte, bevor er sich runterbeugte und einen Kuss auf die Wange seiner kleinen, schlafenden Tochter drückte. „Ich auch, Carmen."


	9. Kopflos

_Tut mir sehr, sehr leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um einen neuen One-Shot hochzuladen, aber ich fange im Oktober an zu studieren und muss jetzt unheimlich viel für meinen Umzug und das alles organisieren... Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt es mir! Danke wieder an Karin für dein Review, schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat... Hab übrigens den anderen Link noch mal ausprobiert und mittlerweile geht er... Wahrscheinlich lag das einfach an meinem PC. Hoffe, du liest trotz der langen Wartezeit noch weiter... Ich kann leider auch noch nichts versprechen, wann der nächste kommt. Sorry! Bussi an dich._

_Inhalt heute: Sam und Dean bekommen es mit einem kopflosen Reiter zu tun._

_**Kopflos**_

Nervös sah Jack sich um. Er hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er sich um. Die Landstraße war leer, vollkommen verlassen. Niemand war hier außer ihm. Er fluchte leise. Nicht mal er wäre hier, wenn seine Freunde es nicht lustig gefunden hätten, ihn hier mitten in der Nacht alleine an der Landstraße zurückzulassen. Anfangs hatte er noch fest angenommen, dass sie zurückkommen würden. Aber das würden sie nicht tun, dafür waren sie zu betrunken. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, der dank der kalten, klaren Luft schon wieder viel nüchterner war.

Mit einem letzten Blick in beide Richtungen setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Jack wünschte, er wüsste wenigstens, wo er jetzt war. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie weit es bis zur nächsten Stadt war, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Zuhause. Noch einmal fluchte er auf seine Freunde. Er wusste, warum sie das getan hatten. Sie hatten es getan, weil er letzte Woche bei einer Mutprobe nicht mitgemacht hatte. Er hatte einfach zu viel Schiss vor der Polizei, als dass er nachts in ein Einkaufscenter einbrechen würde. Das hier, das war ihre Retourkutsche, weil er abgehauen war, als die Alarmanlage losgegangen war.

Hinter ihm hörte er Hufgeklapper und Wiehern. Moment mal – Hufe? Wiehern? Ungläubig drehte Jack sich um. Alles war still und nichts war hinter ihm zu sehen. Er lachte nervös. „Du hörst Gespenster, Jack Fines!"

Trotzdem spähte er noch einmal angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, bevor er weiterging.

Als er die Hufe erneut hörte, waren sie viel näher als beim ersten Mal. Verdammt nah. Er fuhr herum.

Das letzte, was er jemals sah, war ein sich aufbäumendes Pferd und ein silbriges Blitzen im Mondschein.

* * *

„Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Dean und schlug seine Zeitung zu.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich was habe...", sagte Sam zögernd.

„Ja? Und was?"

„Also... In der Nähe von Santa Barbara wurde gestern eine männliche Leiche gefunden. Der Mann wurde enthauptet. Wenn man der Zeitung glauben darf, ist das nicht zum ersten Mal passiert. Der Artikel beruft sich auf Berichte aus alten Zeitungen. Anscheinend sind in den vergangenen 220 Jahren 36 Menschen enthauptet wurden, alle an der gleichen Straße." Sam sah von seinem Laptop auf.

„Die Zeit spricht gegen einen Serienkiller. Könnte durchaus was Übernatürliches sein.", sagte Dean nachdenklich.

Sam nickte. „Vor allem, weil einige Leute berichten, dass sie auf dieser Straße von Zeit zu Zeit Wiehern oder Hufgeklapper hören. Allerdings wurde nie ein Pferd _gesehen_."

Dean schnaubte. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass der Geist eines Pferdes da Leute..." Er sah auf. „Moment. Du denkst, es könnte ein kopfloser Reiter sein?"

Sam nickte. „Die Berichte deuten darauf hin."

„Ich hab noch nie einen echten kopflosen Reiter gesehen. Darüber steht nicht mal ein Wort in Dads Tagebuch.", sagte Dean skeptisch.

„Viele von ihnen sind aus Kriegstoten hervorgegangen, zumeist aus der Zeit des Bürgerkriegs. Ich schätze, dass viele von ihnen schon von Jägern vor uns vernichtet wurden."

„Hmm... Na gut, sehen wir uns das mal an."

* * *

„Mir hat niemand gesagt, dass ihr kommen würdet." Der dünne Typ, der den Türsteher für die Gerichtsmedizin spielte, sah die beiden skeptisch an.

„Vielleicht hat Dr. Lang es vergessen. Hören Sie, es ist wirklich wichtig, dass wir uns diese Leiche ansehen. Es geht um unsere Abschlussarbeiten.", sagte Sam.

„Selbst wenn, ich darf euch ohne Aufsicht nicht hier rein lassen."

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Und wenn Sie mit reinkommen?"

Der Typ überlegte einen Moment. „Na gut. Aber nicht lange."

Er erhob sich und führte die beiden in die Leichenhalle. Dort zog er das Tuch von einem kopflosen Körper. Während Sam und Dean die Leiche ansahen, holte er eine Box und öffnete sie. Der Kopf war darin.

Dean wandte sich an den Aufpasser. „Wissen Sie, womit er geköpft wurde?"

„Das haben wir gleich." Der Mann ging zu einem Aktenschrank und Dean bedeutete Sam, dass er sich den Kopf näher ansehen sollte. Dann folgte er dem Typen. Der hielt inzwischen eine grüne Akte in den Händen. „Also... der Doktor geht davon aus, dass die Tatwaffe entweder eine Machete oder ein Schwert war. Der Angreifer muss mindestens vierzig Zentimeter größer als das Opfer gewesen sein, denn der Schnitt verläuft leicht schräg von links oben nach rechts unten."

Dean unterdrückte den Drang, sich das Opfer anzusehen, um den Aufpasser nicht auf Sam aufmerksam zu machen. „Aber das Opfer ist doch gar nicht so klein... Oder?"

„Nein... Der Mann war zu Lebzeiten 1,85 Meter groß."

Dean nickte nachdenklich. Sam trat zu ihnen heran. „Dann müsste sein Mörder ja 2,30 Meter groß sein!"

Der Typ zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nach den Aufzeichnungen von Dr. Lang schon!"

Dean und Sam wechselten einen Blick, dann sagte Sam: „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Wir wollen Ihre Zeit nicht weiter in Anspruch nehmen."

Der Aufpasser nickte und klappte die Akte zu. „Alles klar. Macht's gut!"

Die beiden nickten ihm zu und verließen die Gerichtsmedizin. Als sie draußen im Impala saßen, sagte Sam: „Die Vampirtheorie kannst du vergessen. Keine Spuren von Vampirzähnen."

Dean nickte. „Dafür aber ein Angreifer, der ungefähr 2,30 Meter groß sein muss..."

„Und wer wäre so groß? Ein Reiter auf einem Pferd!"

„Gut, sagen wir, wir haben es mit einem kopflosen Reiter zu tun... Wie sollen wir rausfinden, wer es ist? Wenn er in mehr als zweihundert Jahren 36 Menschen getötet hat, bringt er nicht gerade jeden um, der da vorbeikommt."

„Nein... Aber überleg doch mal: Der Reiter muss selbst geköpft worden sein, und wahrscheinlich ist es an der Landstraße passiert, an der auch Jack gefunden wurde. Ich denke, dass unser Reiter vielleicht der erste Tote da war und dann die anderen umgebracht hat. Die Toten müssen irgendetwas gemeinsam haben.", sagte Sam.

Dean nickte langsam. „Du könntest Recht haben..."

Sam nickte ebenfalls. „Deswegen sollten wir jetzt rausfinden, wer das erste Opfer war."

„Bibliothek?"

Sam nickte.

* * *

Dean schlug ein weiteres Buch zu. Er hasste es, wenn Mistkerle schon so lange tot waren, dass man stundenlang in Bibliotheken sitzen musste, nur um den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt zu finden.

Er stand auf. „Ich komm gleich wieder, ich muss mich nur mal ein bisschen bewegen.", sagte er zu Sam, der seine Worte kaum mit einem Nicken quittierte. Sammy ging ganz in seiner Rolle auf.

Dean schlenderte ziellos durch die Regale und ließ den Blick über die Bücher schweifen, ohne etwas näher zu betrachten. Erst als er bei der Abteilung ankam, die sich mit Mythen und Legenden beschäftigte, blieb er stehen und sah sich einige Bücher genauer an. Auf der anderen Seite des Regals standen zwei Frauen. Obwohl sie sich leise unterhielten, konnte Dean sie verstehen.

„Denkst du nicht, es wäre besser, ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen, Clarisse?" Die Stimme klang besorgt. „Jack ist doch gerade mal zwei Tage tot!"

Dean sah von dem Buch auf. Der Name Jack hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.

„Ich bin okay, Elli, wirklich. Weißt du..." Das musste Clarisse sein, die jetzt mitten im Satz stoppte.

„Was?", fragte die erste Stimme, anscheinend Elli.

„Na ja... Zwischen Jack und mir lief es schon eine Weile nicht mehr so gut. Ich... also, ich hab mich in Max verliebt. Ich wollte sowieso mit Jack Schluss machen."

„Max? Ist das nicht Jacks bester Freund?" Die Stimme klang empört.

„Ja, ist er."

„Clarisse! Das ist unmoralisch! Du hast ihn betrogen!"

Die Stimmen waren langsam leiser geworden und nun verstand Dean sie fast gar nicht mehr. Aber das war egal. Als er das Wort „Jack" gehört hatte, hatte er gehofft, ein paar interessantere Informationen zu kriegen. Aber das, was er gehört hatte, half ihm nicht im Geringsten weiter.

Er ging zurück zu Sam. Der war immer noch in ein Buch vertieft, sah aber auf, als Dean sich ihm gegenüber setzte. „Ich hab was gefunden. Das erste Opfer an dieser Straße war vor genau 224 Jahren ein gewisser Richard Morrison. Er hat im Auftrag der Regierung in einer Sondereinheit der Nationalgarde Kriegsdeserteure aufgespürt. Eigentlich sollten diese Männer ja den Richtern übergeben werden, aber Morrison hat sie anscheinend lieber getötet. Bis er eines Tages kopflos am Straßenrand gefunden wurde."

Dean kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Das könnte tatsächlich unser Reiter sein. Wenn es also dieser Morrison ist, müssten alle Opfer irgendjemanden verraten oder im Stich gelassen haben."

Sam nickte. „Und Morrison übt weiterhin seinen alten Job aus."

„Steht da zufällig auch, wo er begraben liegt?"

„Auf dem alten Grand Cemetery. Der Staat hat das Begräbnis organisiert, immerhin ist er ja gestorben, als er für sein Land tätig war."

„Dann sollten wir uns heute Abend mal da umsehen."

* * *

„Hier ist es.", sagte Sam. Seine Taschenlampe glitt über den Schriftzug „Richard Morrison" auf dem verwitterten Grabmal.

Dean nickte. „Also los." Er ließ die Tasche auf den Boden fallen und die beiden begannen, zu graben.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den Sarg halbwegs frei gelegt hatten. Dean griff nach der Salzpackung und salzte die Knochen großzügig. Plötzlich hielt er inne. „Sammy, sieh dir das mal an. Der Schädel ist viel heller als der Rest."

Sam leuchtete noch einmal das Skelett ab. „Er sieht jünger aus als der Rest der Knochen."

„Meinst du, den hat jemand ausgetauscht?" Dean stellte das Salz ab und verteilte nun Spiritus auf dem Skelett.

„Wer sollte denn einen Kopf austauschen?" Sam entzündete ein Streichholz und warf es hinab. Augenblicklich loderten Flammen in der Erde auf.

Das Feuer erhellte Deans Gesicht, als er sagte: „Es laufen genug Freaks hier draußen rum. Es könnte jemand sein, der makabre Souvenirs sammelt. Morrison soll in seinem Leben ziemlich viele Deserteure erledigt haben."

Sam zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. „Wenn das so ist, dürfte es schwer werden, denjenigen zu finden."

* * *

Clarisse sah sich ängstlich um. Warum war sie nur hierher gekommen? Sie hatte sich doch sowieso von Jack trennen wollen. Aber Elli hatte ihr so lange Schuldgefühle eingeredet, bis sie zugestimmt hatte, heute Abend an der Straße, an der Jack gestorben war, Blumen nieder zu legen. Clarisse wusste nicht genau, wo es passiert war, aber Elli führte sie von der Straße weg ein Stück ins Gebüsch. Und dann war Elli plötzlich weg gewesen. Und als Clarisse wieder auf der Straße stand, war auch Ellis Wagen weg. Clarisse bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Sie war mutterseelenallein.

Natürlich hatte sie probiert, Elli anzurufen, oder irgendjemanden, aber ihr Handy hatte keinen Empfang. Wohl oder übel musste sie probieren, nach Hause zu laufen.

Sie fuhr herum. Hatte da ein Pferd gewiehert? Da war es schon wieder. Es kam näher. Aber –

da war nichts!

Sie wollte sich wieder umdrehen und weiterlaufen, als sich vor ihr aus dem nichts ein Pferd materialisierte. Mit einem Reiter. Ohne Kopf.

* * *

„Vielleicht war das ja doch der richtige Kopf." Sam sah Dean an.

„Hast du schon mal einen Schädel gesehen, der eine andere Farbe als der Rest der Knochen hat?", fragte Dean.

„Na ja..." Sam sah aus dem Fenster.

„Sam! Da vorne!"

Sam sah aus der Windschutzscheibe. Vor ihnen am Straßenrand bäumte sich ein Pferd auf. Auf dem Pferd saß eine Person, die bei den Schultern aufhörte. Und irgendetwas erhob. Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden. Und am Straßenrand lag etwas.

Dean hielt an und die beiden sprangen aus dem Wagen. Auf dem Seitenstreifen lag ein Frauenkörper. Der Kopf lag zwei Meter weiter auf dem Rasen.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre der echte Morrisonschädel noch irgendwo unterwegs.", sagte Dean. Er verzichtete darauf, den Kopf auf Vampirspuren zu untersuchen. „Lass uns abhauen. Ich will damit nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden."

Sam nickte und die beiden fuhren weiter.

* * *

Am nächsten Vormittag saßen Dean und Sam in einem Café und überlegten, was sie jetzt tun sollten, als eine Frau ganz aufgelöst auf die Theke zurannte und rief: „Clarisse ist tot! Sie wurde geköpft! Genau an der gleiche Stelle wie Jack!"

Sam und Dean tauschten einen Blick. „Unser Opfer heißt also Clarisse.", stellte Sam fest.

Dean sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Jacks Freundin hieß Clarisse. Sie hatte sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab gestern ein Gespräch gehört." Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hat es einer gewissen Elli erzählt. Und die klang nicht gerade begeistert."

„Meinst du, diese Elli hat was damit zu tun?", fragte Sam angespannt.

„Es ist möglich, oder?"

* * *

„Du hast tatsächlich mal in Lawrence gearbeitet? Ich wurde da geboren!", erklärte Dean strahlend. Ihm war überhaupt nicht danach; Sam brauchte viel zu lange, um etwas über diese Elli rauszufinden. Und das bedeutete, dass er schon sehr lange mit dieser absolut nicht heißen Aushilfe flirten musste, um sie abzulenken, während sein kleiner Bruder die Personalakte durchsuchte.

„Echt? Hey, was für ein Zufall! Vielleicht könnten wir ja mal..." Zum Glück unterbrach Sam die Kleine in diesem Moment, denn Dean ahnte schlimmes. „Hey, bist du jetzt fertig mit flirten? Wir müssen weiter!"

Dean hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Tut mit Leid! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch mal!"

„Oh... ja, das wäre schön!" Das Mädchen sah ihm nach, als er mit Sam die Bibliothek verließ.

„Ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt, dass du mich so lange mit dem Mädel allein gelassen hast!", knurrte Dean.

„Sonst bist du doch immer ganz wild auf die Frauen!", sagte Sam, wurde aber ernst, als Dean ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. „Also, deine Elli heißt in Wirklichkeit Ellinor Morrison."

„Was?", fragte Dean erstaunt.

„Sie ist verheiratet mit einem Philip Morrison. Und weißt du, wer das ist? Ein Nachfahre von Richard Morrison!" Sam klang triumphierend.

„Dann ist es gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass einer von den beiden was damit zu tun hat! Vielleicht wissen sie über Richards untote Berufung Bescheid. Weißt du auch, wo sie wohnen?"

„58 Richmont Street. Ellinor hat heute frei, wahrscheinlich ist sie zu Hause."

„Dann müssen wir sie irgendwie aus dem Haus kriegen." Dean kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Weißt du zufällig, was mit ihrem Mann ist?"

„Er arbeitet bei der Stadtverwaltung."

Dean nickte. „Hast du die Telefonnummer von Ellinor?"

Sam reichte ihm einen Zettel. Dean nickte. „Du rufst sie an und sagst, dass in der Bibliothek alles drunter und drüber geht, weil die Aushilfe alles durcheinander bringt."

„Und das soll funktionieren?"

„Ich hoffe doch."

Sam seufzte und nahm sein Handy. Er wählte die Nummer. „Ellinor Morrison!", ertönte es schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

„Hallo Mrs. Morrison. Hören Sie, Sie müssen schnell in die Bibliothek kommen! Mit dieser neuen Aushilfe geht einfach alles drunter und drüber."

„Mr. Reuben, sind Sie das?"

„Natürlich, was denken Sie denn!", blaffte Sam.

„Ich bin schon unterwegs."

Sam legte auf und sah ungläubig sein Handy an. „Das hat wirklich funktioniert!", sagte er ungläubig.

Dean grinste. „Du hast anscheinend doch ein bisschen Talent, Samantha."

Er startete den Motor und fuhr los.

* * *

„Wo hebt man am besten einen Kopf auf?", fragte Sam, während er das großzügige braune Haus musterte.

„Im Keller?", schlug Dean vor. Er trat zurück. „Bitteschön." Die Tür schwang auf.

Die beiden traten ein. Nicht gerade ein Ort, an dem man Leichenteile vermutete. Dean öffnete die Tür unter der Treppe. Dunkle Stufen führten hinab in den Keller. Er machte das Licht an.

„Wir hätten nicht am helllichten Tag herkommen sollen.", sagte Sam.

„Hätten wir heute Nacht kommen sollen, wenn die ganze Familie zu Hause ist?"

„Was ist, wenn die Nachbarn uns sehen?"

„Hör auf, dich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen." Dean hatte den Keller erreicht. Er begann sich umzusehen.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre hier irgendwo ein Kopf.", sagte Sam, der sich mittlerweile zu ihm gesellt hatte.

„Vielleicht doch." Dean öffnete eine angrenzende Tür. Und blieb augenblicklich stehen.

„Was ist?" Sam trat neben ihn und sah in den Raum. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Podest, auf dem ein Schädel lag. Um ihn herum waren Kerzen aufgestellt. An den Wänden hingen die Zeitungsartikel, die über die Toten berichtete. Nur die Wand gegenüber wurde zu einem großen Teil von einem Bild überdeckt, das ein dunkles Pferd zeigte, auf dem ein Mann in einer dunkelblauen Uniform saß. Dem Mann fehlte der Kopf.

„Die sind ja wahnsinnig...", murmelte Dean. „Die wissen ganz genau über unseren kopflosen Freund Bescheid."

„Lass uns den Schädel nehmen und verschwinden!", drängte Sam.

Dean riss sich aus seiner Starre und trat in den Raum. Er griff nach dem Schädel, hielt ihn so weit es ging von sich weg und steckte ihn dann in die Tasche, die Sam bereithielt.

„Den sollten wir schleunigst verbrennen.", sagte Sam.

Die beiden verließen das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Impala.

„Eigentlich schade, dass dieser Reiter nur ein Geist ist.", sagte Dean. „Wäre doch schön gewesen, ihm von Angesicht zu... na ja... Pferd gegenüber zu stehen und eine Kugel in seine modrige Brust zu jagen."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der von so was träumen kann. Du solltest froh sein, dass du dem Typen nicht zu nahe kommen musstest und den Kopf noch auf deinen Schultern sitzt."

„Der würde mich nicht töten. Ich hab niemanden verraten." Dean lachte.

Sam seufzte. Aber er wusste, dass es stimmte. Einen besseren Bruder als Dean konnte man nicht finden.


	10. Mom

_Huhu, da bin ich wieder... ;) Danke an Karin und Jojo Winchester für eure Reviews! Karin, danke natürlich, dass du mir weiterhin als Leserin treu bleibst... Hier ist gerade alles sehr stressig, mein Umzug verschiebt sich und irgendwie fehlt mir bei dem Stress die rechte Inspiration... sobald ich dann umgezogen bin, werde ich mich auch auf den anderen Sites anmelden. Zu deiner Kritik: Die Ähnlichkeiten mit Sleepy Hollow waren nicht ganz zufällig. ;) Nur Elli hat mir am Ende echte Probleme gemacht. Ich hatte erst eine Version, in der Sam und Dean sie am Ende konfrontieren, aber das fiel mir so schwer zu schreiben und die Dialoge klangen dermaßen konstruiert, dass ich sie am Ende einfach nur den Kopf habe vernichten lassen._

_Jojo, freut mich, dass dir meine One-Shots gefallen und natürlich hoffe ich auch, dass du weiterhin dran bleibst. Besonders gefreut habe ich mich natürlich über das Lob für meinen Stil. Sowas hört man als Autor natürlich immer gerne._

_Zu diesem OS möchte ich gar nicht viel sagen... Er ist nicht besonders lang und ich glaube, eine Inhaltsangabe würde zu viel verraten. Lest ihn einfach!_

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_Georgie_

_**Mom**_

Sie war tot. Tot. T-O-T.

Wie konnte sie dann hier stehen? Er hatte sie sterben sehen, sogar zweimal, auch wenn er nie gedacht hatte, dass das möglich war. Das erste Mal, als er vier gewesen war, als sie an der Decke von Sammys Zimmer verbrannt war. Und dann noch einmal, vor nicht mal einem Jahr, als sich ihr Geist selbst zerstört hatte, um einen Poltergeist aus ihrem alten Haus zu vertreiben.

Und jetzt stand sie hier.

Sie war noch genauso schön wie früher.

Sie trug sogar noch ihr weißes Nachthemd.

Aber sie war tot, verdammt!

„Dean..." Ihre Stimme klang warm und liebevoll. Er fühlte sich wieder wie der kleine Junge von damals. Der kleine Junge, der keine Ahnung von all den Schrecken da draußen hatte. Der kleine Junge, den seine Mommy ins Bett brachte. Dem sie einen Kuss gab, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.

Ein ganz normaler kleiner Junge.

Der ganz normale kleine Junge, der er tief in seinem Herzen immer hatte sein wollen.

Ein Junge, der mit seinem Dad Softball spielte anstatt Silber zu schmelzen und Kugeln daraus zu machen.

Ein Junge, der, wenn er aus der Schule kam, von seiner Mom empfangen wurde und nicht von Bobby oder Caleb oder Pastor Jim. Ein Junge, der abends noch eine Runde mit seinem Dad spielen konnte, weil sein Dad spätestens um sechs Uhr nach Hause kam.

Aber er war kein ganz normaler kleiner Junge. Und er hatte keine Mom, die ihn empfangen konnte. Weil ein Dämon sie ihm genommen hatte. Und auch sein Dad war nicht der Dad, von dem er immer geträumt hatte. Weil er nur noch daran denken konnte, den Dämon zu vernichten, der ihm das angetan hatte.

Er starrte die Frau an, die vor ihm stand. Sie war nur ein paar Jahre älter als er es jetzt war. Und sie würde nicht älter werden. Und plötzlich wünschte er sich nur noch, für immer bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie um sich zu haben. Nie mehr von ihr verlassen zu werden.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam kein Wort heraus. Da war irgendetwas in seinem Mund, das ihn würgte und daran hinderte, mit seiner Mom zu sprechen.

Sie beugte sich vor und strich ihm sanft über die Stirn. Ihre Hand war sanft und warm. „Ich bin immer bei dir. Vergiss das nicht, wenn du zurückgehst."

Er wollte sie fragen, was sie meinte. Wohin ging er zurück? Warum konnte er nicht bei ihr bleiben? Aber er konnte nichts fragen. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, nichts als ein leises, ersticktes Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund. Ihre Umrisse wurden schwächer. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er sie sagen: „Ich liebe dich, Dean."

Er versuchte, ihr zu sagen, dass sie bleiben sollte. Oder dass sie ihn mitnehmen sollte. Nur, dass sie ihn nicht allein lassen durfte.

Aber dieses verdammte Ding in seinem Mund hinderte ihn daran.

Und dann war sie ganz verschwunden. Alles war dunkel. Andere Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr.

„Wir haben wieder einen Sinus-Rhythmus."

Etwas piepte.

Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen.

Über ihm waren Gesichter, die er nicht kannte. Ein weibliches sagte: „Er ist aufgewacht!"

Und dann die erste vertraute Stimme: „Dean!" Neben das Gesicht eines grauhaarigen Mannes schob sich das von Sammy. „Dean, du bist wach!"

Dean wollte etwas sagen. Aber ein großer Schlauch in seinem Mund hinderte ihn daran.

Sam fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht. Er sah müde aus.

Dean war im Krankenhaus. Seine Mom lebte nicht. Aber sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er lebte. Das wusste er. Sie hatte sein Leben gerettet.


	11. Körper und Geist

_Oh, auch mal wieder was neues von mir... Tut mir sehr, sehr leid, aber ich hab tatsächlich erst jetzt einen Internetzugang bekommen! Danke an dich Katrin, für dein Review, ich freu mich jedes Mal sehr darüber, dass es dir gefällt und hoffe, du bist auch weiterhin dabei. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung ist der heutige One Shot nämlich ein wenig länger als sonst. ;) Bussi, Georgie_

_Inhalt:__ Sam und Dean finden sich plötzlich im Körper des jeweils anderen wieder..._

_**Körper und Geist**_

„Verdammt Dean! Könntest du aufhören, mit _meinem_ Computer auf Sex-Seiten zu surfen?"

„Was?", rief Dean aus dem Bad.

„Hör auf, deine Sex-Seiten auf meinem Computer anzusehen!", brüllte Sam. Er war sauer. Unheimlich sauer.

Dean erschien in der Badezimmertür. „Was soll das? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mir so was angesehen habe?"

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Na ja, warum sonst sollte jetzt eine Seite mit der Überschrift ‚Geile Asiatinnen mit Riesenmöpsen' als Startseite eingerichtet sein?"

Dean sah Sam einen Moment an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, ich war's. Ich dachte, du stehst auf Asiatinnen. Jeder steht auf Asiatinnen. Ich kann's ändern, wenn du willst. Stehst du eher auf den skandinavischen Typ?"

Sam sah seinen großen Bruder ungläubig an. „Du kannst nicht immer noch sauer wegen dieses verdammten Autos sein!"

„Es geht hier nicht um irgendein Auto! Es geht um mein Baby! Das du gegen einen Baum gefahren hast!"

„Weil mich ein Geist angegriffen hat! Und ich hab die Reparatur bezahlt!"

„Und du glaubst, damit ist die Sache erledigt? Was ist mit dem mentalen Schaden, den du angerichtet hast?"

Sam sprang schnaubend auf. „Mentaler Schaden? Komm schon, Dean, wir reden von einem _Auto_!"

Dean streckte die Hand aus und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Sam. „Solange du das so siehst, kannst du nicht damit rechnen, dass ich dir vergebe!"

Sam lachte laut auf. „Meine Güte, hör dich doch mal an, Dean!"

„Weißt du, ich wäre nicht so angepisst, wenn du mit der Aktion wenigstens irgendetwas zur Vernichtung dieses Geistes beigetragen hättest! Aber das hast du nicht, die Drecksarbeit durfte wieder mal ich machen." Dean ging zu seinem Bett und griff nach der Fernbedienung für den Fernseher.

„Ich hab das nicht mit Absicht getan, Dean! Und das weißt du."

Dean nickte nur spöttisch und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er schaltete den Fernseher an.

Sam seufzte und setzte sich wieder an seinen Computer.

Nach einer Weile hörte er ein Schnarchen. Er sah auf. Dean saß auf dem Bett, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und schlief. Sam schaltete den Computer aus und stand auf. Er ging zu Deans Bett, nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Dann zog er seine Jeans aus und legte sich auf sein Bett. Eigentlich war es dumm, aber im Moment fühlte er sich sicherer, wenn er nach Dean einschlief.

Keiner von beiden hatte die dunkle Gestalt vor dem Fenster bemerkt. Sie hob nun beide Hände, legte sie auf die Scheibe und kurz darauf erstrahlte ein helles blaues Licht in dem Raum.

* * *

Dean gähnte ausgiebig. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie in der vergangenen Nacht. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Direkt gegenüber war die Badezimmertür. Aber... war seinem Bett gegenüber nicht eigentlich dieses scheußliche Landschaftsbild und die Kommode mit dem Fernseher? Warum lag er im falschen Bett? Er hätte schwören können, dass er gestern im richtigen eingeschlafen war.

Verwirrt sah Dean zu seiner linken. Und begann gleich darauf zu schreien. Da lag sein Körper! Aber er war doch hier drüben? Und warum klang seine Stimme wie die von Sammy? Sein Schreien steigerte sich zu einem schrillen Kreischen.

Sein Körper war bei dem Lärm aufgewacht. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf. Sah Dean an. Und begann ebenfalls zu schreien.

Dean hatte sich als erster gefasst. Er stand auf, ging zum Badezimmer und sah in den Spiegel. Sams Gesicht sah ihn an. Ungläubig betastete er sein Gesicht. Mit Sams Händen. Im ersten Moment wollte er wieder losschreien, aber dann murmelte er nur: „Was zur Hölle?!"

Er ging zurück ins Zimmer. Sein Körper, in dem, wie er vermutete, Sam steckte, war ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er, während er sich im Spiegel neben der Tür betrachtete.

„Sieht aus, als hätten wir unsere Körper getauscht.", stellte Dean fest.

Sam drehte sich zu ihm um.

Dean musterte ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Davon profitierst du eindeutig mehr als ich."

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?"

„Nein, noch was: Sei gut zu meinem Körper. Ich will nicht, dass du ihm irgendwelche Langzeitschäden zufügst, die ich dann ausbaden muss."

Sam schnaubte. „Was das angeht, hätte ich ja wohl mehr Grund zur Sorge. Du bist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, sorgsam mit deinem Körper umzugehen."

Dean hätte nie gedacht, jemals so etwas Sammy-mäßiges aus seinem Mund zu hören. Na ja, er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass er mal auf sich selbst herabsehen würde.

„Wie auch immer, wir müssen rausfinden, wie wir wieder in unsere Körper zurückkommen.", fuhr Sam fort.

„Ich wusste bisher nicht mal, dass es so was überhaupt wirklich gibt.", murmelte Dean. „Lass uns mal in Dads Tagebuch nachsehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da drin schon mal was darüber gesehen hab.", sagte Sam, während er zu Deans Sachen ging um das Tagebuch zu holen.

Dean wurde währenddessen etwas anderes klar. „Oh nein." Er stöhnte auf.

Sam hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. „Was ist?"

„Ich kann meine Sachen nicht anziehen, wenn ich in deinem verdammten riesigen Körper stecke... Die sind zu kurz!"

Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist nun wirklich nicht unser dringendstes Problem!"

„Deins vielleicht nicht!"

Sam schüttelte Deans Kopf und öffnete das Tagebuch ihres Vaters.

Dean beobachtete die Bewegungen seines Körpers. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war sein Körper, aber die Art, wie er sich bewegte, war eindeutig die von Sam. Er sah an sich selbst, oder besser an Sam, runter und überlegte, was er jetzt tun könnte. Normalerweise würde er jetzt erst mal duschen und dann eine Runde Kaffee holen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Sie wanderten von dem Körper, in dem er jetzt steckte, zu seinem eigenen. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen stöhnte er: „Oh nein."

Sam sah auf. „Was ist?"

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich wieder unsere Körper zurücktauschen! Ich werde in diesem Körper nicht duschen. Ich werde auch nicht aufs Klo gehen. Auf gar keinen Fall!" Dean fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Durch lange Sammy-Haare.

Sam sah ihn an. Dieses Problem hatte er noch nicht bedacht. Er sah kurz an Deans Körper runter, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist lächerlich, Dean. Hör auf mit diesem Quatsch und hilf mir dabei, das Problem zu lösen."

„Okay." Dean nickte. „Okay. Wir fahren zu Bobby. Er kann uns bestimmt helfen."

Sam nickte und schlug das Buch zu. „Gute Idee."

So schnell es ging, zogen die beiden sich an und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Dean schulterte Sams Tasche und griff nach dem Schlüssel für den Impala.

„Dean... solltest du den nicht mir geben?"

Dean fuhr herum. Sein eigenes Gesicht grinste ihn unschuldig an.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich noch mal mein Baby fahren lasse?"

„Na ja..." Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Wenn man es rein äußerlich betrachtet, ist es _mein _Baby."

Dean brummte etwas Unverständliches und warf Sam die Schlüssel zu.

* * *

„Jungs, schön euch mal wiederzusehen! Kommt rein!" Bobby trat beiseite und ließ die beiden Winchester-Brüder rein. Er musterte den Impala kurz, bevor er die Tür schloss und sich zu ihnen umwandte. „Wie ich sehe, hast du das Baby wieder fit gekriegt, nachdem du es an den Baum gesetzt hast." Er grinste Sams Körper an.

Der echte Sam wandte sich an seinen Körper und fragte empört: „Du hast es ihm erzählt?"

Bobby sah irritiert von Sams Körper zu Deans. „Du hast mich angerufen, Dean."

Sam fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, Dean? Musst du alles bei Bobby petzen?"

Bobby sah die beiden mit großen Augen an. „Seid ihr verrückt geworden?"

„Nein!", antworteten beide gleichzeitig, dann sah Dean ihn an und sagte: „Bobby, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Unsere Körper wurden getauscht."

„Was?"

„Unsere Körper wurden getauscht. Ich bin Dean... ich stecke in Sams Körper. Und Sam steckt in meinem."

Bobby sah von Dean zu Sam und wieder zurück. „Ist das euer Ernst?"

Beide nickten. „Glaub mir, mir wäre lieber, ich würde nicht in diesem riesigen, unattraktiven Psychofreak hier stecken.", sagte Dean.

Sam ignorierte diesen Kommentar und sagte: „Wir hatten gehofft, du könntest uns was darüber sagen, das uns hilft, unsere Körper wieder zurückzutauschen."

„Ein Körpertausch... So was können nur Hexen." Er sah die beiden nachdenklich an. „Kommt mit, wir sollten uns setzen."

Als alle drei in Bobbys Küche saßen, jeder ein Bier vor sich, fuhr Bobby fort: „Hexen lassen ihre Feinde die Körper tauschen, um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen... Oder besser, um sie von sich selbst abzulenken. Wenn jemand plötzlich in einem fremden Körper aufwacht, dann wird er kaum noch an etwas anderes denken und die Hexen können ihre Pläne ungestört umsetzen." Er musterte die zwei Brüder einen Moment lang, dann sagte er: „Allerdings ist so ein Körpertausch nicht einfach. Die Geister der Opfer müssen angreifbar sein, um so etwas zu bewerkstelligen. Was habt ihr getan, bevor ihr getauscht wurdet?"

Sam und Dean tauschten einen Blick. Dann erwiderte Sam kleinlaut: „Wir haben gestritten."

Bobby nickte. „Ich schätze, dass hat gereicht. Habt ihr nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren ziemlich auf unsere Streitereien fixiert."

„Wie kommen wir jetzt wieder aus der Sache raus?", fragte Sam.

Bobby lehnte sich zurück. „Ihr müsst die Hexe, die den Zauber ausgeführt hat, finden und vernichten."

„Wie sollen wir das anstellen?"

Bobby zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr müsst die Augen offen halten. Diese Hexe wird irgendetwas vorhaben, bei dem sie von euch nicht gestört werden will."

Dean nickte. „Okay... Danke, Bobby. Am besten besorgen wir uns auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel ein paar Zeitungen. Und du solltest mal im Internet recherchieren, Collegeboy."

Sam grinste ihn an. „Schade, dass du im Körper von Collegeboy steckst."

„Wa- oh nein... nein, komm schon, du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nicht mehr an deinen Computer lassen!"

Sams Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Na ja, da ich in deinem Körper stecke, kann ich das Auto fahren... Da kannst du als Gegenleistung ruhig meinen Computer benutzen."

Dean stand auf. „Tja, aber der einzige, der sich darüber wundern könnte, dass du fährst, ist Bobby und der weiß jetzt Bescheid. Also fahre ich wieder selbst, vielen Dank."

Sam seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Tja, dann werde ich wohl die Recherche übernehmen."

* * *

„Hast du endlich was gefunden?", fragte Dean. Es waren zwei Tage vergangen und bisher hatten sie noch keinen Hinweis auf die Hexe gefunden, die ihnen das eingebrockt hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich hab vielleicht wirklich eine Spur." Sam sah seinen Bruder an – oder vielmehr sich selbst. „Hier steht, dass gestern ein junger Mann verschwunden ist. Und vorgestern ist auch schon einer verschwunden, erinnerst du dich?"

„Könnte ein Zufall sein."

„Zwei Männer? Direkt hintereinander?"

„Okay, das klingt merkwürdig, aber das muss nichts mit der Hexe zu tun haben. Oder glaubst du, sie sammelt Männer?"

„Im Moment ist es die einzige Spur, die wir haben. Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal mit den Angehörigen unterhalten?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen."

Sam gab ihm einen Zettel. „Hier, wir teilen uns auf. Du kümmerst dich um den, der gestern verschwunden ist."

„Okay."

* * *

Zwei Stunden später trafen sich die beiden in einem Café wieder.

„Und, hast du irgendwas interessantes rausgefunden?", fragte Sam.

„Na ja... Keiner weiß, was mit dem Mann passiert ist. Er war auf dem Weg zum Sport, ist aber nie da angekommen."

Sam sah interessiert auf. „Zum Sport?"

Dean nickte. „Wieso?"

„Der Mann, der vorgestern verschwunden ist, war auch auf dem Weg zum Sport. Er wollte zu seinem Boxtraining."

„Boxtraining?" Dean klang erstaunt. „Meiner wollte auch zum Boxen!"

„Das ist eine Verbindung... Aber was will eine Hexe mit Boxern?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn sie wirklich hinter den Boxern her ist, sollten wir uns darüber informieren, wer da noch in Frage kommt!"

Sam nickte. „Okay... ich versuch mal, eine Liste zu kriegen, von allen die in diesem Keller boxen."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wussten sie, dass sie auf der richtigen Fährte waren, denn die lokale Tageszeitung verkündete auf der ersten Seite: „Drei Männer innerhalb von drei Tagen verschwunden – Die Tat von Menschenhändlern?". Sam kaufte eine der Zeitungen und überflog den Artikel. Dann nickte er düster. „Der Mann war auch in dem Boxkeller aktiv."

„Okay... Aber wie finden wir jetzt diese Hexe? Und _was, zum Teufel, will sie mit Boxern?_"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung... Erst mal müssen wir einen Weg finden, die Hexe ausfindig zu machen. Es gibt noch mehr Boxer hier als wir überwachen können."

Dean fuhr sich nachdenklich mit einer Hand durch das Haar – nur um wieder mal festzustellen, dass die einfach _viel zu lang_ waren. „Wir müssen uns die Opfer noch mal ganz genau ansehen... Vielleicht gibt es noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, die wir übersehen haben."

Sam nickte und holte die Artikel aus dem Tagebuch. „Also, der erste war 26. Er hat eine Frau und ein Kind." Er sah den nächsten Artikel an. „Der zweite war 21, Single." Er nahm die aktuelle Zeitung. „Und der hier war 24 und ebenfalls Single."

Dean sah nachdenklich die Tischplatte an. „Sieht aus, als steht sie auf jüngere Männer. Das andere passt nicht und mehr wissen wir nicht. Kannst du rauskriegen, wer von denen, die noch übrig sind, ungefähr dem Alter entsprechen?"

Sam nickte. „Klar... Die Geburtsdaten stehen auf der Liste." Er zog den Zettel aus seiner Jacke und studierte ihn. „Da sind noch zwei, die zwischen 20 und 30 Jahre alt sind. Benjamin Furt und Tom Basset."

„Gut. Hast du die Adressen?"

Sam nickte.

„Dann überwachen wir die beiden heute. Wir sollten noch ein Auto mieten für dich."

Sam grinste schief. „Dean Winchester am Steuer eines schicken Mietwagens... Wer hätte das je für möglich gehalten?"

„Geistig bleibe ich meinem Baby treu und das ist ja wohl viel wichtiger.", erwiderte Dean spitz.

* * *

„Wie sieht's aus bei dir?", fragte Sam, ohne die Augen von dem Haus abzuwenden, in dem Benjamin Furt wohnte, das Handy am Ohr.

„Nichts... Bisher scheint Tommy-Boy wohl lieber zu Hause zu bleiben. Ist vielleicht auch klüger. Und bei dir?"

„Hier ist auch alles ruhig... Warte... die Tür geht grade auf. Ich glaube, das ist er. Er kommt raus!"

„Okay, folg ihm. Halt dein Handy bereit. Und halt die Augen offen, du weißt, Bobby hat gesagt, Hexen können sich zwar in Luft auflösen aber in diesem Zustand nur kurze Strecken zurücklegen."

„Alles klar." Sam stieg aus und folgte dem Mann in einigem Abstand. Sie waren schon fast bei dem Boxkeller angekommen, als sich hinter dem Mann etwas dunkles materialisierte. Sam wählte Deans Nummer über die Kurzwahl, hielt sein Handy ans Ohr und flüsterte eindringlich: „Dean, sie ist hier. Wir sind nur eine Straße von dem Keller entfernt, Ecke Grosvenor Avenue."

„Okay, ich bin schon unterwegs!"

Sam legte auf. Die Hexe hatte eine Hand auf den Rücken des Mannes gelegt und er sank zu Boden. Sam beobachtete, wie sie ihn sich über die Schulter legte und in eine Seitenstraße abbog. Vorsichtig folgte er ihr. Als er um die Ecke spähte, sah er, wie sie ihn in einen Kellereingang trug. Er griff wieder nach seinem Handy und rief Dean an. „Sie sind in einen Keller gegangen. 24 Johnson Road."

„Ich beeil mich, Sam. Tu nichts Unüberlegtes! Warte, bis ich da bin!"

Sam verdrehte die Augen und legte auf. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Haus und stieg die Treppen hinab. So leise er konnte, schob er sich durch die Tür. Er zog das silberne Messer aus seiner Jeans und hielt es fest. Er ging einen Gang entlang und hörte schließlich am Ende hinter einer Holztür Stimmen. Er ging näher, bis er verstand, was sie sagten.

„Was wollen sie von mir? Warum bin ich hier?" Die Stimme klang panisch. Es war eine männliche.

Die Antwort kam von einer rauen Stimme. „Du bist jetzt ein Teil meiner kleinen privaten Armee, mein hübscher." Sie lachte leise und kehlig. „So wie die anderen drei hier."

‚Privatarmee?', fragte sich Sam. Der Mann stellte die gleiche Frage laut.

„Ich will herrschen. Dafür brauche ich die besten Männer des Landes. In Ohio und Iowa habe ich schon das Kommando über zwei Militärstützpunkte übernommen." Wieder lachte sie.

Sams Griff um das Messer festigte sich. Die Hexe wollte ihn und Dean also aus dem Weg haben, damit sie in Ruhe ihre Armee vergrößern konnte.

„Oh... Wir bekommen Besuch.", stellte die Hexe in dem Raum fest. Sam wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Im nächsten Moment formte sich vor ihm eine dunkle Wolke und dann stand die Hexe vor ihm. Er wollte mit seinem Messer zustoßen, aber sie löste sich in Luft auf. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Dean stand vor dem Haus und vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass es das richtige war. 24 Johnson Road. Das hatte Sam gesagt. Aber Sam war nirgendwo zu sehen. Dean fluchte leise. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Sammy in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Er griff nach dem silbernen Messer und ging vorsichtig in den Keller hinein.

Alles war still.

Am Ende des Ganges war eine Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand. Licht drang heraus. Er ging langsam darauf zu. Das Messer im Anschlag, öffnete er die Tür. In dem Raum saßen die drei Männer und Sammy – mit seinem Körper! – an Stühle gefesselt und geknebelt. Dean sah sich um, aber die Hexe war nirgends zu sehen. Schnell ging er zu Sam und befreite ihn von seinem Knebel. „Dean... Du musst aufpassen, die Hexe ist nur in einem Nebenraum!", zischte Sam.

„Okay... Pass auf, ich werd dir die Fesseln durchschneiden, aber du bleibst hier sitzen... Vielleicht kannst du sie überraschen!"

Sam nickte. Dean ging um seinen Stuhl herum und schnitt die Fesseln durch. Er war gerade fertig, als sie vom Gang Geräusch hörten. Dean ging wieder zur anderen Seite des Raumes und versteckte sich im Schatten eines alten Schrankes. Die anderen drei Männer hatten die beiden beobachtet und sahen jetzt fragend und verängstigt zu Sam. Der konnte ihnen nur noch ein „Keine Angst!" zuzischen, dann kam die Hexe rein.

„Na, meine Süßen... Oh!" Sie ging langsam auf Sam zu. „Sieh mal an, du hast deinen Knebel gelöst... Erstaunlich." Sie richtete sich plötzlich kerzengerade auf, so als würde sie etwas spüren. Langsam drehte sie sich um, von Sam weg. „Hier ist doch jemand..." Sie machte einen Schritt in Richtung Schrank, da trat Dean vor. „Hey du alte Hexe."

Unter ihrer Kapuze sah er ein ziemlich altes Gesicht, faltig, die Haut in einem fahlen grau. Nicht gerade eine Schönheit. „Du traust dich also auch hierher?"

„Klar." Dean grinste frech. Er wünschte, er hätte seinen eigenen Körper – da wirkte dieses Grinsen viel besser!

Die Hexe kam langsam auf ihn zu, eine Hand ausgestreckt. Dean bemerkte, wie Sam sich hinter ihr erhob, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Sie hatte ihn fast erreicht, als sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Dann gab sie einen markerschütternden Schrei von sich und zerbröselte zu einem Haufen Staub. Nur die schwarze Kutte blieb übrig. Sam und Dean sahen sich an. Plötzlich erstrahlte der Staubhaufen in einem leuchtenden Blau, das sich über den ganzen Raum ausbreitete. Sam und Dean wichen ein paar Schritte zurück, aber es nutzte nichts. Sie sanken langsam zu Boden.

* * *

„Mann, bin ich froh, meinen Körper zurück zu haben.", sagte Dean grinsend und betastete sein Gesicht. „Du bist einfach zu groß. Und deine Haare! Du solltest zum Friseur gehen."

Sam schnaubte. „Ich bin zu groß? Du bist nur neidisch. Ich wette, du hast es genossen, die Welt mal ein paar Tage lang von oben zu betrachten!"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Größe kann nicht wettmachen, dass mich in der ganzen Zeit keine einzige Lady auch nur angesehen hat!" Er grinste sein berühmtes Dean-Grinsen. Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut auf _seinem_ Gesicht an.


End file.
